Return of the clones
by immortal starscream
Summary: the clones are back and this time they plan on succeeding, BoomerxBubbles, BrickxBlossom and ButchxButtercup fluff
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to my last story Attack of the clones, so enjoy

* * *

Darkness, that's all I could see, no sound, no light, just a never ending blackness it was like I was there but it was also like I wasn't, I couldn't see myself, and I couldn't move but at the same time it was like I was just floating in space. As I floated in this void of darkness I could slowly start to see something headed towards me, at first it started out as a dot in the distance but once it got closer I realised that it was a figure of someone or something. When the figure was close enough I recognised it, it was Brazen, my sister, but with the way she looked just floating there with her eyes closed she looked like she was dead.

I called out to her, which only came out as a whisper, she stirred before very slowly opening her eyes "Blade?" she whispered out as well, it was then that I could finally see my body "Blade where are we" Brazen asked "I have no idea myself" Blade replied. Then basically out of nowhere Blitz, Brash, Blake, and Bruce (who was now fully organic again) appeared but for some strange reason they were all translucent including himself and Brazen.

Before they could ask what was going on two giant red glowing eyes that looked like they were made of fire with black pupils appeared in front of them followed by a large jagged mouth with the inside filled with a raging inferno, "who are you" I asked, the eyes narrowed "I am Beastia, the Ancient demon of Death" Beastia boomed at them "what do you want" Brash asked "I will give you anything you want if you complete three tasks for me" Beastia said "only three! Name them!" the clones exclaimed.

"You will retrieve the jewels of Anubial to me so that I may see again" Beastia said the clones nodded and in a flash of light they disappeared.

* * *

I know its extremely short but this is just the prologue, so expect another story filled with humor, action and romance, my favorite three genres, plz review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Powerpuff Girls house

It's been two months since the defeat of the clones and the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were enjoying the peace, over the past two months Brick had finally fit in and was no longer considered an outcast and ever since the clones were defeated the voices had stopped haunting him, also during the end of the second month Blossom's eye had completely healed without any problems with her vision, which was a relief to everyone.

Today they were all going on a two week vacation in the Bahamas "finally a well deserved vacation for everything we've done" Brick said happily "yeah, it sure was nice of the town to give us a two week's payed vacation" Blossom said just as happily. Once everything was packed they started tossing the things into the back of the car, as they did the professor made a quick check list as things flew passed him:

"Towels"

"Two week's worth of clothes"

"Bathers"

"Sunscreen"

"Camera"

"Bathroom stuff" (Toothpaste/toothbrush, Moisturizer, Lip balm/lip-gloss, Hairbrush)

"iPods and games" they each held up their own entertainment system

The Professor smiled "and Octi" he said Bubbles smiled with a pop tart in her mouth and nodded.

"Okay then let's go" the professor said as he, Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, Butch, and Boomer hopped in the car while Buttercup picked up the car and began flying towards the Bahamas "how many people can say they traveled like this" Boomer said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Two hours later

They finally landed in the Bahamas with Buttercup absolutely exhausted "okay next time Butch is carrying all of you" she said she then hopped in the car and the Professor began heading towards the hotel where they would be staying for the next two weeks. They soon arrived at the hotel which turned out to be a 5 star one "we've really got to thank the town when we get back" Boomer said with the others nodding in awe.

Once they checked in they found out that they each had a large room to themselves as well as unlimited room service, each room had a queen sized bed and a window that had a full view of the ocean, in the dining hall there was a 24/7 all you can eat buffet, day spas, a fitness centre full of different training equipment, 10 courts 2 for each of the following sports basketball, soccer, hocky, netball, and tennis, 5 batting cages, and an indoor swimming area that contained several spa's, 3 kiddie pools, and several large pools with massive water sides.

The six super powered kids had stars in their eyes as they looked around in awe at everything "well kid's it's about lunch time so let's head on down to the-" he was interrupted as the kids zipped away "dining room" he finished he then began heading down to the dining room.

Dining room

When he arrived he saw that the kids were already at the table eating, he saw that everyone had a reasonable amount of food on their plates except for Bubbles how had secretly taken an empty tray from the kitchen and stacked it high with all different types of food. Bubbles was completely oblivious that everyone was staring at her in ether disgust or amazement, Blossom leaned over to Brick and whispered to him "I don't think that Bubbles would be able to fit in the car after this vacation" Brick just nodded.

Brick had absolutely no problem with Bubbles massive weight gain as long as she was happy and healthy he didn't see any problem with it, but Blossom however still didn't like the fact that Bubbles was just getting fatter and fatter 'soon she'll be so fat she won't be able to move' Blossom thought in annoyance and went back to eating.

Meanwhile

The clones were now starting to open their eyes "ugh what happened" Blade asked as he looked around and saw that he as well as the other clones were lying in the middle of Townsville Park "we're back in Townsville!" Brash exclaimed "yeah but we're just ghost's" Blake added "we'll as soon as we get those jewels the sooner we can get our bodies back" Blade said.

Bruce tried to pick up a leaf but it just went through his fingerless hand "uh guy's" Bruce said "what is it?" Blade asked "how are we going to get the jewels when we can't pick up anything" Bruce replied as he showed them that he couldn't pick up the leaf. Blade looked thoughtful he then saw a late night jogger (time zones), he flew at the jogger and went inside him the jogger stopped and looked at them "hey we can possess people" the jogger said in Blade's voice before he exited the jogger who fell to the ground unconscious.

"So where do you think the jewels of Anubial are" Blitz asked "well let's go to Townsville Museum and see if they're there" Brazen replied and they and they disappeared leaving little sparkles of light behind before they to disappeared. The ghost clones reappeared in front of a glass case that contained the two jewels that Beastia needed "so how do we get them" Brazen asked Blade looked thoughtful before an evil smirk came to his face.

Blade then looked at the other clones "who here can basically get away with anything" he asked with his eyes moving towards Brazen, Brash and Blitz "oh I see what you're saying" Brazen said "hopefully we can give them a bad name in the process" Blitz said "I don't want to possess that tub of lard that dares to call herself a super hero" Brash complained "it's either that or stay a ghost forever" Blake said "...fine" Brash huffed out and simultaneously they disappeared.

Powerpuff Girls house

The clones had searched the girls house from top to bottom but couldn't find them "where the hell could they be" Brash said angrily "maybe they went on vacation" Blake suggested "that could be it" Bruce said noticing the lack of clothes around. "So how do we find them" Blitz asked "well they probably told the Mayor because he's the one that calls them every time he needs a pickle jar opened" Blade said making the other's laugh.

"so what should we do" Brash asked "we should go to Townsville Hall and see if they're still there if not then we'll wait until morning" Brazen said, all of the other clones nodded and they disappeared again.

Townsville Hall

The clones appeared in front of Townsville Hall and saw that the light's were still on, they peered through the windows and saw the Mayor talking to a red haired woman "okay Mayor I only have to sign these sheet's and I'll be done" the red haired woman said to which the Mayor nodded and the red haired woman walked out "perfect" the clones said with smirk's on their faces.

Blade then floated through the window and before the Mayor could react Blade possessed him, Blade cleared his throat a few times before he pressed the intercom button "hello" Mayor/Blade said "yes Mayor what's the problem" Ms. Bellum asked "uh I was just curious where did the Powerpuff Girls go again" Mayor/Blade asked, she sighed "for the hundredth time, they went to the Bahamas" she said "oh ah right silly me" Mayor/Blade said before he took his finger off the button and Blade exited the Mayor's body and joined the other clones.

"Okay, so did you all get that" Blade asked, they all nodded "next stop, the Bahamas!" Brash exclaimed, and instead of disappearing they began flying towards the Bahamas as fast as they could.

* * *

the real story has now begun, please review and tell me what you think ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

At the hotel

Butch and Buttercup were relaxing in one of the spa's "this is so nice huh Butch" Buttercup asked in a dreamy tone "yeah I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed" he said also in a dreamy tone with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

Brick and Blossom were both sun bathing together and would occasionally take a quick glance at the other before turning away.

Boomer and Bubbles were happily playing in the pool; Bubbles had worn a two piece bikini much to Blossom's disapproval, but Bubbles said that she felt constricted in a one piece bathing suit plus Boomer liked seeing her giant bulging belly out in the open instead of concealed behind fabric.

"Hey Bubbles" "yes Boomer" "I dare ya to make a cannon ball to wet those two" "ooo dare accepted" Bubbles then floated up to the top of the diving board 'this is gonna be awesome' Boomer thought cheekily as Bubbles stood on the end of the diving board she looked and saw that Brick and Blossom were completely oblivious to what she was doing.

Bubbles then jumped off the board and curled into as much of a ball as she could and began heading straight towards the water, Brick and Blossom were happily sun bathing together when they were hit with a massive wave of water. When they looked at the pool they saw Bubbles and Boomer floating in the water laughing at them, Brick and Blossom were so angry at this that the water on them turned to steam "you're dead!" they both said and they lunged at their siblings who just continued to laugh until the red's got out of the pool and went back to sunbathing.

With Buttercup and Butch

The two superheros were so relaxed in the spa that they fell asleep, thankfully Butch's head was fully secured in the head rest, but Buttercup however had slipped out and was now slowly floating over to Butch thanks to the jets in the spa. Luckily for Buttercup the professor had insisted that they wear floaties on their arms just in the slightest case, which would be right now.

Buttercup continued floating until she bumped into Butch's chest so it now looked like she was leaning her back on his chest. While this was happening Butch was dreaming that he was a pro wrestler and he slowly wrapped his arms around Buttercup's waist as he dreamed that he had just grabbed someone and slammed them to the ground.

With Blossom and Brick

They had finally dried themselves off still grumbling at what had happened "I can't believe chubsy-ubsy did that to us" Blossom said this made Brick laugh "if Bubbles had heard that she and Boomer would have knocked you into next week" he said Blossom growled at Brick "I still don't see why she likes being so fat, everyday she's just eating herself closer and closer to immobility why can't she get it through that thick head of hers that being fat is bad, and why Boomer likes her getting fatter is beyond me" she finished.

Brick just gave her an annoyed look "listen Blossom" Brick started, getting her attention "if Bubbles wants to be fat then let her, and if Boomer likes seeing her get fatter and fatter then I say 'good for him' getting Bubbles to stop getting fatter and start losing weight is like asking you to shave yourself bald and start acting dumb, it just ain't gonna happen, so live with it" Blossom just looked down with sadness clearly on her face.

She then looked back up at Brick "you're right, I'm going to go and apologise to her" she said before she began floating over to Bubbles and Boomer. As she floated over she tried not to laugh, Bubbles was floating on her back with her massive belly sticking up in the air while Boomer sat on top of it with an oar in his fingerless hands, he was using her as a boat.

"Hey Blossom, what's up" Boomer asked "this had better not be about my fat" Bubbles said with a scowl "well it is about your fat but it's positive" Blossom said "what is it?" Bubbles asked "I'm sorry about every bad thing I've said about you and your weight as long as you're healthy and happy that's all that matter's" Blossom finished with a smile.

Bubbles smiled at this and rolled over making Boomer fall off "MAN OVER BOARD!!!" he shouted before he landed in the water, Bubbles and Blossom giggled at that, Bubbles then turned to Blossom and gave her a huge hug. "Okay Blossom, you're forgiven" Bubbles said "too much love" Blossom said as she sank into Bubbles fat before she finally let go of her, making her fall into the water on top of Boomer.

Brick saw this and chuckled before heading over to the spa's only to find Buttercup wrapped up in Butch's arms 'blackmail' Brick thought before he zipped back inside and came back with a camera and took several photos before zipping back inside and came back and hopped in the pool with the others.

Later

Bubbles had now decided to do a bit of sunbathing, she had just finished putting more sunscreen on because most of it had washed off in the water when she saw Boomer walking over to her with two jugs of coke with a straw in each one in one hand and a can of coke in the other. "Here Bubbles" he said and placed the two jugs on a small table next to the chair she was sitting on and sat down on the chair next to hers "thanks Boomer" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Boomer then put more sunscreen on himself, once he had finished rubbing it in properly he handed it to Bubbles he was about to lie down when Bubbles interrupted him "um Boomer" "yes Bubbles" "could you rub the sunscreen on me, please" she asked, Boomer went red in the face "uh sure" he replied he then put sunscreen on his hands and began rubbing it all over Bubbles.

Bubbles knew that she already had plenty of sunscreen on but she just liked it when Boomer rubbed her belly or any other part of her body 'this truly is the life' she thought happily as she lay on her back on the chair while Boomer rubbed sunscreen all over her exposed body parts.

With Brick and Blossom

The two red heads were now going down one of the giant water slides that led to the large pool, Blossom was holding onto Brick from behind as they slid down before emerging at the bottom making a large splash. Their heads burst out of the water simultaneously and they began laughing "let's do that again" they both exclaimed and they zipped back in line (they aren't the only ones at the hotel)

With Butch and Buttercup

Buttercup was now starting to wake up "that was a nice sleep" she said in a dazed tone, she was then fully awake when she realised her position, she saw that she was leaning against Butch who had his arms around her but was still sleeping. Buttercup began thinking of her options 'I can ether stay here and enjoy being held by Butch or I could leave and probably never get this opportunity again for years' she then realised what she had just thought.

Ever since the Clones were finally killed she really had developed feelings for Butch, feelings that she would never admit to, but still... she decided to just lie there in his grip and secretly enjoy the contact.

About a minute later Butch woke up and realised his position with Buttercup, when Buttercup felt this she thought he was going to leave or let go of her but instead he just slightly tightened his grip on her making a small smile come to her face, but he couldn't see it thankfully.

Meanwhile

Floating above the pool area were the clone's ghosts "how sickeningly sweet" Bruce said as he saw what happened between Butch and Buttercup, "so when do we possess the girls" Blitz asked "we'll wait half an hour after they go to sleep" Brazen said as she glared at the happy yet to be couples. "So what should we do when we get our bodies back" Brash asked "well judging by the looks of this place as well as the other places around here I think we should just relax for a while and let them enjoy their vacation before they come back to nothing but Hell" Blade said getting nod's of agreement from the others before they disappeared.

"Huh?" the professor said as he got a quick glance at the clones before they disappeared "no it can't be, the kids killed them, must be my eyes playing tricks on me" he said before he put his sunglasses back on and went back to reading.

* * *

well all i can say is please Review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night

Everyone was now at the Dining room and like lunch time Bubbles was stuffing herself to bursting point "it's a good thing you made that special fabric huh professor" Buttercup said, during the past two months Bubbles had just kept getting bigger and as a result her clothes weren't fitting and she had to wear one of the professors old shirts. The professor had finally been able to make a new type of fabric that could expand to any size to which he made Bubbles a whole new wardrobe, including underwear, so now she could eat as much as she wanted without worrying about her clothes ripping in public.

After eating a tray and a half of food she began to feel drowsy before her eyes closed and she tipped to the side before falling asleep on Boomer's shoulder, the only thing Boomer could do now without fully disturbing Bubbles was rub her swollen belly. "Well I'm full" Blossom said with everyone else agreeing, Boomer then gently picked Bubbles up bridal style and carried her to her room while everyone else went to their room's.

Before Boomer entered Bubbles' room Buttercup called out "keep it above the waist" making the others laugh and Boomer go red in the face before he zipped into Bubbles' room lay her on her bed and then closed the door. Once the door closed Butch decided to raise a question "does anyone wonder where Bubbles puts all the food she eats" he asked "I just wonder how her stomach is able to stretch that much without bursting" Blossom said getting nods from everyone.

The professor then looked at his watch as Buttercup turned on the wide screen TV '8:00' "okay kids you have one more hour before you go to bed" the professor said "yes professor" they said while Buttercup was flipping through the channels rapidly until she stopped on a great show 'Most Shocking Moments' it was pretty much the only show that they all enjoyed.

Meanwhile

Outside the clones ghost's were almost about to tear their hair out in frustration "another hour!" Brash exclaimed "and a half" Blade added "grr the first thing I'm gonna do when I get my body back is beat that guy up to within an inch of his life" Brash said angrily. Brazen sighed "no you won't, you can do that after we destroy the Powerpuff's and the Rowdyruff's" she said only getting a huff from Brash.

With Boomer and Bubbles

Boomer had tucked the now sleeping Bubbles in her bed and was now leaving, 'she's so beautiful' Boomer thought with a large smile on his face as he quietly left the room and went to join the others.

Later

By the time everyone was sound asleep the clones ghost's had almost gone insane from the waiting "finally they're asleep, okay girls you know what to do" Blade said Blitz and Brazen nodded while Brash groaned "I can't believe I have to possess that tub of lard" "shut up and concentrate" Blake said.

Brazen, Blitz, and Brash then entered the girls rooms and went into their bodies "ah good now to get those jewels" Brazen said with a smirk, she and her sister's change into the Powerpuff Girls regular clothes, then they opened their windows and quietly exited and floated to their brother's "next stop Townsville!" they said in union and they flew off towards Townsville.

As they were headed towards Townsville Brash couldn't help but feel Bubbles' soft body 'so this is what it's like to be this fat... not bad' she thought, Blake saw this and smirked as he was flying he moved over to Blade. Blake then whispered to him "judging by the way Brash is poking Bubbles' body I think she might start gaining weight as well" "maybe, but I doubt that she'll get as big as Bubbles is now" Blade said with Blake nodding in agreement.

Soon they arrived in Townsville and went to the museum which was still open because it was only about 4:00pm when they arrived Blade told them the plan "okay once you've got the jewels meet us at the top that building" Blade said pointing at the revolving tower the girls nodded and casually walked in. The girls walked up to the owner of the museum and Blossom/Brazen tugged on the man's pants "hmm oh girls so nice to see you, but I thought that you were on vacation?" the owner said Blossom/Brazen then said in the girliest voice she could "oh yeah well we just came back to ask you if we could have the jewels of Anubial please" she asked almost throwing up on her own words.

The owner gave them a big smile "of course, they're all yours" he said as he walked over to the case and deactivated the alarm before Buttercup/Blitz smashed her fist into the case and pulled out the two jewels. Blossom/Brazen and Bubbles/Brash gave her disapproving looks "well I hope you enjoy them" the owner said "oh we will, thank you" Bubbles/Brash said also being sick on her own words before they zipped to the revolving tower where their brother's were waiting.

"Perfect! okay Beastia tell us what the next task is" Blade called out, they then heard Beastia's loud booming voice "the first task is not yet completed" "what!" the clones shouted in union "I want you to place the two jewels in the eyes of the Sphinx in Egypt" he said the clones looked at each other and shrugged "okay then" Blade said and they began heading for Egypt.

Egypt

The clones along with the original Powerpuff Girls bodies finally arrived in Egypt and were now floating in front of the Sphinx "why the hell would he want these in that ugly things eyes" Bruce asked getting a shrug from everyone else. Blossom/Brazen and Buttercup/Blitz held a jewel each and inserted it into the pupil of the Sphinx's eyes.

At first nothing happened but then the jewels started to glow bright red before the rest of the eyes began glowing red "finally, after centuries I can finally see again" Beastia said "okay so what's the next task" Blade asked "your next task is to find the Emeralds of Ramajin and place them into my chest" Beastia boomed, the clones nodded and began heading back towards Townsville Museum hoping that the emeralds were there.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

The three boys were sound asleep having different dreams:

Butch was dreaming that he was fighting against hundreds of monsters that kept coming at him one after the other and he was making punching movements in his sleep.

Brick was dreaming that he was a knight and he had come to rescue a princess from an evil dragon that had Buttercup's face and he began making swinging motions in his sleep as he swung his sword at the Buttercup dragon.

Boomer however was dreaming that he was lying against a large tree in the middle of a large meadow splashed with different types of flowers and Bubbles was resting her head on his lap while he feed her different types of food from a basket that seemed to provide an endless amount of food. The moment he stopped putting food in Bubbles' mouth she kissed him right on the lips and he kissed back but in reality he was just kissing his pillow.

All of them were completely unaware at what was happening with the girls.

Townsville Museum

The clones arrived back at Townsville Museum just as it was closing "okay same as last time" Blade said with the girls nodding, as the Rowdyruff Boy Clones flew up to the top of the revolving building while the girls walked up to the owner just as he was about to lock the doors. Blossom/Brazen cleared her throat getting his attention "oh hello girl have you come for something else' he asked "uh yeah we we're wondering if you had the Emeralds of Ramajin here" Blossom/Brazen asked "actually I only have one, the other five are located in different Museums around the world" he said, the girl's eyes began twitching at that 'around the world' they thought.

Bubbles/Brash had an idea "uh could you tell us what Museums they're located at please" she asked of course the owner said and he pulled a note pad and pencil out of his coat and wrote down the names of the Museums and where they were located. Once he had finished he walked inside and retrieved the emerald for the girls "here you go girls, enjoy" he said as he patted them on the head, they thanked him kindly, almost throwing up on their own words, and they flew off towards Townsville's revolving tower.

When the girls arrived they told the boys about the emeralds "damn it!" Blade said angrily "looks like we'll just have to give him this one today and we'll give him the other tomorrow" Blossom/Brazen said with the others agreeing, they then began heading back towards Egypt with annoyed looks on their faces.

Egypt

The clones and the possessed originals arrived at the Sphinx "why do you have only one emerald" Beastia boomed "this is the only one we could get for now we need to take these bodies back before anyone finds out that they're missing" Blade said "alright just put the emerald into one of the outer holes on my chest" Beastia boomed. On his chest were seven holes in a hexagon shape, Bubbles/Brash then put the emerald into one of the outer holes, and it began to glow a bit before it firmly embedded itself into the hole.

The clones then flew back to the hotel as fast as they could, when they arrived the Powerpuff Girls while still being possessed floated through the windows into their rooms and went back in their beds before the Powerpuff Clones ghosts came out of their bodies and floated out of the windows. "Well what should we do now" Blitz asked no one in particular "let's go and scare people" Blake suggested, the clones got evil grins on their faces and disappeared.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were all woken up by the professor one by one, when he entered Bubbles' room he saw that she had just finished eating half of her pillow he decided to wake her up before she could eat the other half. When the others saw that Bubbles' belly was a bit bigger they asked her what she ate, their only response was her burping up a feather, "I don't even want to know how that happened" Brick said as he put the feather in the bin.

They soon got dressed and headed down to the dining hall when they arrived they saw that they were the only ones there, shrugging it off they went to the buffet and began putting food on their plates. Just as they sat down a woman in a chef's uniform walked over to them she had blue eyes, lightly tanned skin with freckles just barely visible around the bridge of her nose, sandy blonde hair could be seen coming out of her chef's hat and she had a kind smile on her face.

"you know that you are the only guests in this whole hotel" she said "whys that" the professor asked "because the only people here were staying for a festival that was unfortunately cancelled and so everyone left seeing no more reason to be here" the chef said "so how long until more people come" "each room was booked out for 2 weeks so your gonna be the only guests here" "works for me" Bubbles said and she continued stuffing her face with food.

The chef sighed at this "look kid if you want to you can just eat at the buffet" as soon as those words left her mouth Bubbles zipped over to the buffet and began stuffing herself with all of the delicious food available. The chef then turned to the professor "she can do that at every meal if she wants to" "thank you" the professor said and began eating his breakfast as well as the others

Later

The Powerpuff Girls Rowdyruff Boys and the Professor were now at the beach Buttercup and Butch were surfing Bubbles and Boomer were making a giant sandcastle, Blossom and Brick were happily playing in the water, and the professor was trying to get a tan. "It's so embarrassing that I have to wear these floaties" Brick complained "I know what you mean but the professor said we had to wear these or not go in the water at all" Blossom said "yeah, but still I feel like such a baby wearing these" Brick said "you're not going to shrink are you" Blossom asked worryingly.

Brick gave her a confused look and then remembered "nah, Him got rid of that weakness, along with the power to increase our size when we're kissed" "well that explains a few things" Blossom said before a small smile came to her face. "I don't like that look" Brick said before Blossom lunged at him and began repeatedly kissing him all over his face, at first he tried to stop her but he then relaxed and just enjoyed the kisses.

With Butch and Buttercup

They were trying out surf each other, as they were right next to each other they both saw Blossom had her arms around Brick and was repeatedly kissing him "what the! Whaaa" they both said as they fell off their boards and were engulfed by the giant wave.

With Blossom and Brick

Blossom had let go of Brick and gave him one final giant kiss on the lips when she stopped she saw that Brick had a dazed look on his face "kiss good" he said in an equally dazed voice "that's all... for now" Blossom said before she dunked his head under the water snapping him out of his daze.

With Boomer and Bubbles

Boomer and Bubbles had finished making the giant sandcastle and were now using it as a real castle, Boomer had a bucket on his head as a helmet and a plastic shovel in his hand to act as a sword. Bubbles was leaning over the side of the castle to look at Boomer in order to hold Bubbles' weight they had used their heat vision to turn the sand to glass, she had a towel wrapped around her body to act as a dress.

Later

Everyone had been having so much fun that they didn't realise it was starting to get late because the sun was going down "come on kids lets go back to the hotel!" the professor called out a few seconds later Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch were standing in front of him "wait where's Bubbles and Boomer?" the professor asked looking around. "There they are" Brick said pointing at the two who were now sitting on a towel next to each other just watching the sun go down, Boomer had his right arm wrapped around as much of Bubbles' body as he could while Bubbles had her head resting against him.

"Isn't that sweet" Blossom said with a smile "yeah sweet" Brick said in an uncaring tone, he was then punched in the gut by Blossom "let them enjoy themselves, I'm sure they'll come back to the hotel once Bubbles get's really hungry" the professor said with the kids nodding in agreement and they began heading back to the hotel.

With Bubbles and Boomer

The two of them were just enjoying each other's company "I love sunsets, don't you Boomer" Bubbles said "yeah" Boomer said in a happy tone "Boomer" "yeah Bubbles" "why do you like me?" "what do you mean?" "I mean do you like me just because I'm fat, nothing else" "no I like you because you're sweet and kind always thinking about others and we nearly like all the same things, personally I think we were made for each other" he said the last part quietly, but Bubbles heard it as clear as day.

She then wrapped her thick soft arms around Boomer and gave him a big hug making him sink into her fat and she gave him a big kiss on the lips just as the sun set beyond the horizon, even when she stopped kissing him she still kept hugging him and once Boomer had managed to get his arms free he hugged as much of her soft body as he could.

The two just stayed there like statues, both enjoying the close contact of each other as they hugged, soon their eyes started to close and they fell back on the towel fast asleep still in each other's embrace.

With the others

Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, Butch, and the professor had finished dinner and were now starting to get really worried about Bubbles and Boomer "do you think they're still at the beach" Brick said "maybe, you'd better go get them" the professor said, the kids nodded and zipped back to the beach. When they arrived they saw the two love birds now hugging while lying on the blanket and upon closer inspection they could see that the two of them were asleep.

"So what should we do" Butch asked "let's take them to Bubbles' room without waking them up" Blossom replied, the others nodded and within 20 seconds Boomer and Bubbles were now in Bubbles' bed tucked in under the covers, sound asleep. After Blossom closed the door they went and told the professor who was perfectly fine with them sleeping in the same bed and after two more hours they went to bed themselves.

2 hours later

Bubbles and Boomer were woken up by Bubbles' stomach which growled like a vicious beast, they then both realised that one they were still in each other's arms and two they were in Bubbles' bed "how did we get here" Boomer asked "maybe our siblings brought us here" Bubbles said "most likely" Boomer said before Bubbles' stomach growled again, "let's get some food into that big belly of yours" Boomer said giving Bubbles' belly a light slap, sending waves through her fat.

Dining room

Bubbles was now stuffing her face again with all the food that was at the buffet while Boomer just admired her eating habits 'she's so beautiful when she eats like that' Boomer thought as he saw Bubbles stick a whole roast of lamb in her mouth and pulled out the bone. Thankfully with the special material Bubbles' clothes were made of it held her large belly up instead of letting it touch the floor.

Bubbles just kept eating like there was no tomorrow, until she stopped and began thinking before a smile came to her face, she then turned to Boomer and said in a sing song voice "Boomer will you feed me please" Boomer didn't even have to think twice about that, he took the trays out of the baymarie and put them on one of the tables.

Once all the trays were stacked up on a table Boomer sat down on one of the chairs while Bubbles lay her head in his lap while her body laid on a chair next to him and he began grabbing food out of the trays and put it in Bubbles' waiting mouth.

Meanwhile

Buttercup had just woken up from a bad dream that involved her being covered by hundreds of spiders while also being powerless, realising that it was all a dream, she got up to get a glass of water, she took off her night dress which was now soaked with sweat as well as her bed and tossed her night dress on the floor.

As she floated towards the kitchen area she noticed that Bubbles' room door was open, she peered in and saw that her bed was empty "I wonder where they are" she said, then she remembered "if they're anywhere they're in the dining room down stairs" she said before she began heading towards the dining room.

When she arrived her eyes almost popped out of her head, Bubbles' head was resting on Boomer's lap while he fed her French fries from one of the trays that was stacked on the table in front of him, Bubbles' belly look like it would have exploded by now. Once the last of the French fries had disappeared inside the black hole that was Bubbles' mouth she sat up, or tried to, her colossal belly was preventing her from bending forward so she decided to just float up.

Guessing that Bubbles was finally full, Boomer began rubbing his legs that were now asleep, before putting all of the trays back and cleaning up any mess, then out of the corner of his eye he saw Buttercup. He then turned to her "so uh how long were you watching" he asked "uh about when you were half way through that tray of French fries" Buttercup replied as she walked over to him.

"Boomer" "yeah Buttercup" Boomer said nervously thinking that she was going to beat him up, but instead she just gave him a friendly smile as "just make sure that she can still fit in the car once this vacation is over" she said as she patted him on the back. Boomer was relieved at this "well it's good to know that you don't have a problem with her gaining weight" Boomer said as Bubbles wiped her face clean "nah just as long as you don't break her heart again I have no problem" she said.

"Uh why were you down here anyway and why are you in just in your underwear" Boomer asked, instead of lying like she normally would, she decided to tell the truth "well, I had a bad dream and I woke up soaked in my own sweat so I took off my night dress and went to get a glass of water but then I noticed Bubbles' room door was open and when I looked in I saw that you two were gone so I figured that you two were down here so I went to look for you two and so here I am" Buttercup explained.

"What was the bad dream about" Boomer asked "I dreamt that I had lost all of my powers and I was completely cover by spiders" she said before it felt like something was crawling up her back making her jump in fright and land on Boomer's head in a curled ball. As she shook she heard laughing, she looked up and saw Bubbles holding two forks in her hands while laughing, Buttercup went red in the face with anger and embarrassment before she lunged at her sister causing the two too roll along the floor.

When they stopped rolling Buttercup found herself trapped under Bubbles' large belly "Bubbles get off me now before I blast you off me" Buttercup threatened, but then she saw Boomer standing next to them with a scowl on his face. Buttercup looked Bubbles who had a cheeky grin on her face "I mean you can stay on me for as long as you want" she said with Boomer giving her a nod before he jumped up and landed on Bubbles' back crushing Buttercup even more under their combined weight.

They stayed like that for about five minutes until Bubbles finally rolled off of her and helped her up "we should do that more often" Bubbles said with a cheeky grin still plastered on her face, Buttercup quickly fixed her underwear and said "let's not and say we did" getting a giggle from Bubbles and a chuckle from Boomer. The three super powered kids then began heading back to their rooms because Buttercups bed was still soaking wet Bubbles had offered to let Buttercup sleep with her for the rest of the night, realising that she didn't have much of a choice she agreed.

About 10 minutes after Bubbles and Buttercup had gone to bed Buttercup was just about to fall asleep when Bubbles rolled on top of her, instead of struggling this time she just sighed and whispered "oh forget it" and she slowly fell asleep, secretly enjoying the warmth Bubbles' belly made.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning

Bubbles was woken up by a loud banging on her door, when her eyes fully adjusted she was face to face with Buttercup, she was a bit confused before she remembering last night how she had invited Buttercup to sleep with her. As she got up she saw Buttercup come up with her, she then realised that Buttercup was stuck on her belly so she pealed her off her belly like a bandage leaving a red imprint of Buttercup's body on her belly.

When Bubbles had finally managed to wake Buttercup up, who laughed at the imprint on Bubbles' belly before taking a picture of it, they got dressed and began heading down to the dining room for breakfast. After they had grabbed their food they were surprised or shocked if you will that Bubbles had the same amount of food on her plate as the others.

Boomer and Buttercup however knew why she was eating so little, because of her colossal binge last night before the professor could ask what was wrong the chef from yesterday came out and walked up to Bubbles "I take it you had a great late night snack" she said, Bubbles just gave a nervous giggle. The professor looked at them confused "what do you mean late night snack" he asked "this little cutie ate almost half of the food in the baymarie's last night" she said taking a seat next to the professor.

"Bubbles" the professor said sternly "I'm sorry" Bubbles said before Boomer could say anything the chef interrupted "no, no, no, no problem it would have been thrown out later anyway, I'm just saying that she's got quiet an appetite" the chef said "yes she does, sometimes she eats all of the food in the house" the professor said. As the professor continued talking to the chef who later said her name was Sara the kids quietly snuck away and were now walking through the halls "so what are you guy's planning on doing today" Blossom asked the others.

"Well I was planning on going in the spa's today" Brick said "Butch and I are going to train at the gym" Buttercup said "I think I'll go to the day spa here" Bubbles said thoughtfully "I'll go to" Boomer said not knowing what a day spa was but he just wanted to be with Bubbles. "What about you Blossom" Brick asked "I think I'll join you" Blossom said as she grabbed Brick's hand and zipped up stairs, "see ya" Buttercup and Butch said and they zipped off to the gym, leaving Bubbles and Boomer by themselves.

"Well Boomer, let's go to the day spa" Bubbles said as she grabbed his hand and basically dragged him to the day spa.

Later

Blossom was now in her bikini and Brick was in his bathers, and like yesterday they were wearing floaties "hey Blossom" Brick said "yeah Brick" Blossom replied "I'm just wondering, why did you kiss me so many times yesterday" he asked, Blossom looked at him with a slight hint of blush on her face. "Well um it's because I think you're...cute" she said with the last part barely audible but Brick still heard it "so you think I'm cute aye" he said as he swam over to her until he was right in front of her.

When Blossom saw this she thought that he was going to start kissing her as much as she kissed him, oh how wrong she was, because the next thing she knew she burst out into a fit of laughter, Brick was now tickling her. During the time Brick and his brothers had been living with the girls Brick had learnt that Blossom was super ticklish, he found out when they went to the beach a few weeks ago his long spiky hair had brushed against her side causing her to burst into a fit of laughter the professor had warned him not to tickle Blossom or else he'd be grounded, but the professor wasn't here so...

Blossom was now laughing her head off while begging him to stop, but all he did was just intensify it "I'm, *laughs* telling the *laughs* professor *laughs*" Blossom laughed out "I don't care" Brick said and continued tickling Blossom.

With Buttercup and Butch

Buttercup and Butch were now lifting weights without using their super powers to make it more of a challenge, "hey Buttercup" "what" "check this out" he said as he lifted up ten kilograms above his head before it became too much and he dropped it on himself. Buttercup burst out laughing at this "alright then, why don't you try and lift that much up over your head" Butch said Buttercup smirked and went to pick the weights up, but without her super strength she had just about as much luck and pain as Butch had, they then put the weights away and went to play soccer instead.

With Bubbles and Boomer

The two super powered kids were now having a full body massage done to them, Bubbles turned her head to Boomer "Boomer" "yeah Bubbles" "are you enjoying this as much as I am" Boomer nodded "I'm definitely coming back here tomorrow" "I think we should bring the others as well" Bubbles suggested with Boomer nodding in agreement.

The two massagers were a little disturbed by the two 'kids' they were giving massages to, the main thing was the way they looked, large heads and eyes, fingerless hands and toeless feet and the one who was massaging Bubbles was disturbed by how fat she was but they didn't say anything or else it could affect their jobs.

Once the massages were done Boomer and Bubbles were given facials, they would have put cucumber slices on them but their eyes were too big so they decided to just forget the eyes. After half an hour the lady that applied the facials wiped them off and then guided them to the sauna, a lady gave them a towel each and guided them to the changing room. They came out about a minute later with towels wrapped around their waists and walked into the sauna before the lady closed the door on them.

Later

It was now dinner time and everyone arrived in the Dining room, Boomer and Bubbles looked like they had just come out of heaven with the way they looked, Buttercup and Butch had several bruises on them from several accidents with the machines and Blossom and Brick had just returned from marinating in the spa water for the past 9 hours, Blossom was red in the face from laughing so much and Brick had an evil smile plastered on his face.

Once they were all at the table that the professor was sitting at he asked them how their days were "Bubbles what did you do today" he asked Bubbles grabbed Boomer's arm and pulled him towards her "Boomer and I went to the day spa" she said "and how was it" the professor asked "heaven" Boomer and Bubbles replied in union.

He then turned to Butch and Buttercup "I take it you went to the gym" he asked they nodded "we're never aloud there again" Butch said "why?" they all asked "we accidently broke several machines and two mirrors" Buttercup said "well that's 14 years bad luck" Brick said smartalically. The professor then turned to Brick and Blossom who he noticed was red in the face "Blossom what happened" he asked "Brick wouldn't stop tickling me" she said the professor then turned to Brick with an annoyed look on his face "Brick what did I say about tickling Blossom" "not too" he said in a low tone "tomorrow you're not allowed to leave your room for the whole day" he said, Brick nodded.

Dinner was pretty much eaten in silence until Blossom spoke up "uh I don't know if it just me but has Bubbles lost weight" she asked everyone stopped and looked at Bubbles, it was true she did look slightly thinner "maybe I sweated some weight off when Boomer and I went into the sauna" Bubbles said as she poked her still massive belly.

Later

About half an hour after the kids went to bed the Powerpuff Clones possessed the originals again and used their bodies to steal two more emeralds before putting the original Powerpuff Girls back in their beds "in a few more days we'll finally have new bodies" Blade said happily with the others nodding in agreement and they disappeared.

The next day

After breakfast Brick went straight to his room and sat on his bed if it wasn't for his iPod he'd probably go insane from boredom, as he was listening to the song 'Superbeast' by Rob Zombie when he heard a knock on the door. He paused the song and said "come in" Blossom then entered with a tray full of food "hey Bloss, what's with the tray of food?" he asked "well it's lunch time and I was wondering if I could have lunch with you" she said "sure" Brick replied, Blossom then set the tray down on the bed and hopped up next to Brick.

"What are you listening to" she asked "Superbeast by Rob Zombie" he replied "can I listen" she asked "sure" he said giving her an ear piece and they began listening to all of the songs on Brick's iPod. As Brick was listening to the song 'America, Fuck Yeah' Blossom kissed him on the cheek making him both stop singing/swearing and stop the song, his head then slowly turned to her with a look of surprise "I still think you're cute" she said before he began tickling her again.

Meanwhile

Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles and Boomer were now relaxing in the Spa, and despite how embarrassing it was they had to wear floaties or else they couldn't go in "ah I love this spa" Buttercup said with a smile on her face "you and Butch gonna cuddle up together again" Boomer asked casually. Buttercup and Butch went red in the face at this "how did you know" Butch asked "Brick told me" Boomer replied, Bubbles was confused at this what are you talking about she asked and Boomer told her what Brick had seen.

When Boomer finished Bubbles was smiling "awe isn't that sweet you two are just like me and Boomie" Bubbles said as she hugged Boomer "oh come on Bubbles do you really think that me and Butch would ever get together and be coupley like you and the blonde halfwit right next to you" Buttercup said angrily.

Boomer and Butch were shocked at this while Bubbles' eyes narrowed "so you're saying that I'm in love with a halfwit and that you hate Butch" Bubbles asked "yeah so what of it" Buttercup replied angrily, Bubbles then slapped her across the face and flew back inside, Butch did the same as he began to cry while Boomer just gave Buttercup a disappointed look "I hope your happy you have just seriously hurt both your sister's and your best friends feelings" he said and he flew off towards Bubbles' room leaving Buttercup in the spa.

Buttercup was almost in tears as she realised what she had just said the truth was that she liked Butch about as much as Blossom liked Brick and she secretly hoped that someday they would be a couple and acted like Bubbles and Boomer "great, I just ruined this vacation" Buttercup said as she hung her head in shame.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously:**_ _Buttercup was almost in tears as she realised what she had just said the truth was that she liked Butch about as much as Blossom liked Brick and she secretly hoped that someday they would be a couple and acted like Bubbles and Boomer "great, I just ruined this vacation" Buttercup said as she hung her head in shame._

With Bubbles and Boomer

Bubbles was furious at Buttercup for what she said "I can't believe she said that about you" Bubbles said as she sat on her bed with Boomer sitting next to her "Bubbles I don't care what Buttercup thinks of me, it's what _you_ think of me that matters" Boomer said as he tried to hug her but she was too big. Boomer could start to hear faint crying; he used his X-ray vision and saw Butch face down on his pillow crying, most likely from what Buttercup had said. "Uh Bubbles" Boomer said "yes Boomie?" Bubbles asked "I'm gonna go and check on Butch" Boomer replied "okay then" Bubbles said as Boomer got up from the bed and began heading towards Butch's room.

Boomer entered Butch's room without knocking and saw that he was still crying, Boomer then floated up onto Butch's bed and sat down next to him, Butch turned his head and saw Boomer sitting next to him "Boomer just go away I don't want you to see me like this" he said sadly "Butch I'm sure Buttercup didn't mean to say what she said" Boomer said calmly "really?" Butch asked "I'm sure of it...you like her don't you" Boomer said, Butch just nodded.

Boomer smiled at this, he then used his X-ray vision and saw Buttercup still in the spa with tears coming out of her eyes, Boomer then picked up Butch who was still in his bathers and carried him back to the spa. Buttercup was crying "why did I have to say that" she asked herself as she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes just as Boomer landed in front of her while holding Butch in front of him.

Buttercup was surprised at this and even more surprised that Butch had been crying, Buttercup didn't even have to think to know what to do she snatched Butch out of Boomer's hands and hugged him tightly, Boomer smiled at this and went to Bubbles' room to see if she wanted to go and play in the pool. Buttercup continued to hug Butch "I'm so sorry for what I said to you, the truth is I do like you" Butch's face lit up at that "but just not as much as Boomer likes Bubbles" Buttercup finished, Butch still kept smiling and without a second thought in that hollow drum he calls a head, he kissed her on the lips.

Buttercup gasped at this, sure she had kissed Butch multiple times in the past but that was mainly because she was trying to destroy him but this was her first actual kiss on the lips, she was just completely speechless. Butch however had a huge cheeky grin on his face, Buttercup's shocked face turned into a smirk "so that's how you want to play it huh?" she said and then like Blossom she lunged at him and began repeatedly kissing him all over his face, but unlike Brick he didn't resist and just enjoyed the kisses.

2 days later

The Clones ghosts had finally obtained all of the Emeralds of Ramajin and had place them into the Sphinx's chest "excellent, now you only have one more task to complete" Beastia boomed "and that would be" Bruce asked "your final task is to find the 'Ruby of Raja' and insert it into the middle of the ring of Emeralds on my chest so that I may live again" Beastia boomed "could you give us any clue as to where it is" Blade asked "in India" Beastia boomed "okay thanks, let's go" Blade said and they began heading towards India.

India

The Clones ghosts had searched all over India and had yet to find the Ruby of Raja "god this is taking forever" Buttercup/Blitz said "couldn't he have given us a more specific location" Bubbles/Brash said they then heard some explosions in the distance "let's go check it out" Blake said and he and the others began heading towards the explosions.

They arrived in an Indian village where a short man wearing a large turban with a red jewel in the middle was standing on top of one of the tower's with energy rays coming out of the jewel that was destroying the village. "I have a feeling that that's what we're looking for" Bruce said with the other's nodding in agreement, when the girls appeared in front of the man his eyes narrow "you shall not defeat me Raja Jaja again now taste my chanamasara ray!" he said and an energy ray came out of the jewel the girls easily dodged the beam and all three of them socked him in the jaw sending him flying off the tower and land on the hard ground

Blossom/Brazen took the ruby out of Raja's turban before joining the others, "okay we've got the ruby now what" she asked "we put it in the Sphinx's chest" Buttercup/Blitz said "now hold on guys I have a plan" Blade said and he whispered it to the others who only smirked.

Later

The Clones ghosts had now arrived back at the Sphinx where it's two glowing red eyes greeted them "we have now obtained the Ruby of Raja" Blossom/Brazen said "good, now put it in my chest so that I may live again" Beastia boomed. Blossom/Brazen began to float over to the Sphinx but stopped half way and started to look like she was struggling "what is wrong?" Beastia boomed "I...can't...possess...this body...any....longer" Blossom/Brazen said before Brazen's ghost exited Blossom's body letting her fall to the ground it was the same with Blitz's and Brash's ghosts as well.

The six ghost's were now floating in front of the Sphinx's face "Beastia if you want the final task to be done you'd better give us new bodies right now" Blade said "you shall have them" Beastia said his eyes began to glow brighter and beams came out of them that hit the six ghost's. When he stopped the clones looked at each other "we live again!" they shouted in union "now put the ruby in my chest so that I may have a new body" Beastia boomed, the clones then turned to the Sphinx "do it yourself!" they said in union before they blasted the Sphinx to rubble, while also destroying all of the jewels, the they then grabbed Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup and began flying back to the Bahamas, laughing.

* * *

okay now I'll admit right now that the new body thing for Beastia wasn't original, now you the readers have three chapters to tell me where you think i got the idea from, ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

The Bahamas

It was now dawn in the Bahamas, the Clones had just returned the girls to their bed's and were now trying to find a Hotel for them to stay in while the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were on vacation. They soon found a great Hotel that was just about as good as the one that the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were staying in, of course they had to be a little bit forceful with the manager (broken jaw), so now they had unlimited access to everything in the Hotel and they could stay for as long as they wanted.

Later

It was now night time and the six super powered kids (the originals) were now on the roof of the hotel just gazing up at the stars, they had also learnt that the hotel had a beautiful roof top garden where you could just look up and gaze at the stars. "They're beautiful aren't they Boomer" Bubbles said as she held Boomer's hand "not as beautiful as you" he said making his brother's roll their eyes.

Bubbles smiled and rolled over so that she was now lying on top of Boomer, she gave him a big kiss on the lips and rolled back, Boomer now had a big goofy grin plastered on his face. They all continued gazing up at the stars in silence... but the silence was broken when Blossom burst out laughing.

"*laugh* Brick *laugh* will you *laugh* stop *laugh* tickling *laugh* me" Blossom laughed out the others got evil grins on their faces the next thing Blossom knew her arms and legs were held down by Bubbles and Boomer while Brick, Buttercup, and Butch began tickling her everywhere. "I could do this all night" Buttercup said with the others except for Blossom agreeing, they continued tickling her for about an hour until they decided to stop and head back inside 'that was fun' Blossom thought as she followed everyone inside.

Meanwhile

Brazen was facing a similar dilemma as Blossom she too was being restrained while being tickled "for the *laugh* love *laugh* of god *laugh* stop *laugh* tickling *laugh* me" she laughed out "NO!" the clones shouted and intensified the tickling.

The next day

Everyone was at the beach again only this time they were all playing inside the glass sand castle (except the professor) that Bubbles and Boomer made the other day "you and Boomer did a great job with this sand castle" Blossom said as she made a ball of ice in her hand and threw it at the boys who were trying to invade the castle.

"Well Boomie's the one who came up with the whole idea and design" Bubbles said as she made a ball of electricity and threw it at Butch who deflected it with his plastic shovel "well ether way you two did a great job" Buttercup complimented she was then hit in the face with a ball of water. The girls then looked in the direction the ball of water came from and saw the boy's in the water "FIRE!" Brick shouted and the boy's arms became blur's as they threw water at the girls, soon the entire inside of the castle was filled with water so now it was a castle shaped pool.

Blossoms head peaked over the edge "smooth move guy's the castles now flooded" she said "it ain't a castle anymore" Brick started "it's a pool now" Boomer finished; they then flew over to the castle and hopped into the water with the girls.

Meanwhile

On a beach on another island in the Bahamas the Clones were having some fun in the sun, even though they were evil and the girls acted like sluts sometimes they were still kids and as such they were playing in the water and just thoroughly enjoying themselves, "I think we'll stay here even longer" Blade said as he splashed Bruce with the others agreeing with him.

Bruce glared at Blade, he then flew out of the water and out a bit further before curling into a ball and shot straight into the water making a massive tidal wave that sent the clones crashing to the shore "okay now that's what I call a splash" Blade said before he and the others burst out laughing before going back into the water.

A week later

Everyone had now packed their things and were now tossing them into the back of the professor's car, Brick and Blossom were now in the back seat listening to Bricks iPod, in the middle section of the car were Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomer and the professor was now sitting in the front with his new girlfriend Sara. Now that she wasn't wearing her chef's outfit she let her long sandy coloured hair flow free, the kids knew that something was going to happen between those two and if things go well the girl's might have a mum, yep life was good... for now.

Butch then picked up the car and began heading back towards pokey oaks, as they were heading back home Boomer and Buttercup couldn't help but fall asleep, luckily they had something really soft to rest their heads on...Bubbles. Thanks to the constant gorging Bubbles now took up over a seat, but she didn't care in the least, as long as Boomer still loved her that's all that mattered.

Meanwhile

As Bruce was doing back stroke in the pool of the hotel that he and his siblings were staying at when he saw a car fly over "a flying car now that's something you don't see... oh crap they're leaving better tell the others" he said as he swam over to the edge and hopped out. Bruce ran over to Blade who was sunbathing "hey Blade!" Bruce exclaimed "what?" Blade asked in a bored tone "they just left" Bruce said "I don't care at the moment" Blade said in the same bored tone "but..." "I _don't_ care" "but" Blade then raised his arm and fired a small energy blast at Bruce that hit him under the chin and sent him flying back into the pool "much better" Blade said and went back to sunbathing. With the Powerpuff Clones

Brazen, Brash, and Blitz were now at the hotels day spa, and they were in heaven they were having the same treatments that Bubbles and Boomer had done to them, also during the time they had spent at the hotel Brash had gained a considerable amount of weight not anywhere close to Bubbles' weight but still she had gotten very chunky.

With Blake

Blake was now working in the gym to try and get stronger, he was now doing sit ups "9997...9998...9999...10,000" he said before he fell on his back completely exhausted. Once he had caught his breath he began to do push ups "10,000 push ups and I'll take a break" he said and he began counting.

The Powerpuff Girls house

Butch had finally arrived back home and carefully placed the car down on the drive way "home sweet home" Butch said, everyone began to get out of the car and grabbed their things. Once they were all inside the professor began showing Sara around the house while the girls and boys unpacked their clothes.

The Rowdyruff Boys

"That was a great vacation" Brick said with his brothers agreeing "yeah...hey do they have a day spa here in Townsville?" Boomer asked "yeah I think there's one in Townsville Mall, why do you ask?" Brick asked "well I plan on going their tomorrow" Boomer said "great we just get home and you're already planning on what to do tomorrow" Butch said making Brick laugh.

The Powerpuff Girls

As Blossom was unpacking all of her things everything went black "oh my god I'm blind!" she shouted as she flew around the room before slamming into the wall and falling back, she then heard laughter and then realised that she had one of Bubbles' dresses shoved over her head. She took it off and glared at Bubbles "why did you do that to me" she said in a deadly tone "it was fun" Bubbles said simply before she burst out laughing again with Buttercup joining her.

* * *

okay now everyone's got two more chapter's to guess where I got the Beastia part from and don't forget to review ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

2 weeks later

Having a chef in the house really had its benefits (it showed on Bubbles' waist line) Sara was possibly the best cook in Townsville and had even gotten a job at Townsville's fanciest restaurant and was now the head chef because of her cooking skills, but aside from cooking she was also a very loving woman and treated the kids as if they were her own.

Meanwhile

"Well guys I think that that's enough for our vacation" Blade said with the other's agreeing "but where are we going to live" Blake asked "Him's place of course" Blade said "oh yeah I forgot" Blake said with a sheepish grin on his face, "okay then let's go" Blade said and they all began heading towards Him's lair.

Two hours later

The clones had finally arrived at Him's lair, and were now looking around "hmm Brick must have killed Him when he threw him up in the air" Blade said "good, I was sick of taking orders from him" Brazen said "I wish Brock was here" Blitz said "why?" everyone asked "because he made a great punching bag" Blitz said as she banged her fingerless hands together.

They then all laughed at this "yeah but still he was a weakling" Blake said "I know what you mean he couldn't even beat that normal girl in a fight" Brash said, "so what should we do now" Bruce asked, with everyone turning to Blade who they considered the leader of them. "Let's spy on them for a little while so we can see if they've learnt anything new and perhaps learn some weaknesses" Blade said with everyone agreeing with him "okay let's go" he said and they flew to the Powerpuff Girl's house.

The Powerpuff Girl's house

The Clone's were now floating above the house, using their X-ray vision, they could see:

Blossom on her bed reading a book

Brick was playing a video game

Buttercup and Butch were practicing kick boxing

And Bubbles had her head in Boomer's lap as he fed her handfuls of a cake that Sara made

"Hmm not much happening" Brazen said "let's give them a few more days before we attack but until then we'd better train to get stronger because we've been slacking off" Blade said "speak for yourself" Blake said, he had been training nonstop every second day during their vacation.

A week later

After some very intense training the clones were now stronger than they were when they were killed the last time by the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys and were now ready to fight "okay guys lets go and exterminate some scum piles" Blade said with the others nodding in agreement and they sunk into the ground.

Townsville

The clones had now reappeared on top of a building in Townsville and could now see the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys fighting a giant monster. "Oh I can't wait to get my revenge on Buttercup for what she did to me" Blitz said evilly "we all want to get revenge on them" Bruce said "and we will, just as soon as they finish" Blade said with the others nodding.

With the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boy's

With one final group uppercut the six super powered kids sent the monster flying back to Monster Island "well all I can say is great work guy's" Blossom said happily "I wouldn't be celebrating yet if I were you" a familiar voice said the six super powered kids' eyes went wide and turned around with scared looks on their faces to see six familiar figures "the real battle hasn't even started yet" Blade said with a smug look on his face.

"IT'S THE CLONES!" they shouted in union "don't call us...oh forget it" they said in union "how are you alive! Did Him revive you?!" Brick exclaimed "oh no we we're brought back to life by someone else" Blade said and he told them how they were brought back to life by a loser named Beastia.

"So now we're back and ready to destroy you, and we won't make the same mistakes as last time" Blade said "we'll see about that" Brick said, they all glared at each other before The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys flew at their clone and began fighting them.

Boomer vs. Blake

Blake had learnt that he had the ability to change his whole body into nothing but pure electricity so Boomer couldn't hit Blake without getting shocked and because Blake was pure electricity his speed had increased 10fold so he could easily dodge all of Boomer's energy blasts. Boomer continued to try and blast Blake to kingdom come but it was useless, Boomer was just about to fire another energy blast when Blake got behind him.

Before Boomer could even react Blake wrapped his arms and legs around Boomer and shocked him, until his skin went charcoal black. When Blake stopped Boomer was now smoking, Blake then went back to normal, his eye then began to glow red before he used his heat vision to burn off what was left of Boomer's singed hair "I prefer my victims well done" Blake said, he then let go of Boomer and let him free fall to the ground.

Buttercup vs. Blitz

Blitz was now amazingly faster and stronger than Buttercup and was now beating the living snot out of her, everyone of Blitz's hits felt like being hit with a wrecking ball, Blitz was now holding both of Buttercups hands while repeatedly kicking her in the face until she had knocked 5 of Buttercup's teeth out before finishing it with one final kick.

Buttercup was sent crashing through 3 buildings and landed on the street next to a black figure that she didn't recognise, she was just about to get up when something landed on top of her...

Bubbles vs. Brash

Bubbles and Brash were now on the ground glaring at each other before Bubbles burst out laughing "and what's so funny fatso" Brash asked "all the time you've been mocking me because I'm fat, but now look at you" Bubbles said "so what lard ass, I'm a stick compared to you" Brash snapped back before she flew at Bubbles and began rapidly hitting her.

Brash continued her assault on Bubbles, Brash gave Bubbles an uppercut sending her up into the air before ending it with an axe kick to the face that both knocked her out and sent her spiraling down before landing belly first on top of Boomer and Buttercup who were also beaten up.

Butch vs. Bruce

"So I see you're not a cyborg anymore" Butch said as he and Bruce floated up in the air glaring at each other "yes but I found out that I have the ability to do this" Bruce said and he went completely silver "I can turn my body into solid steel" he finished with a smirk on his face "crap" Butch said before Bruce flew at him and socked him in the jaw knocking a tooth out.

Butch then tried an all out assault on Bruce, but all he succeeded in doing was hurt his hands and feet "you know Butch" Bruce said "what" Butch asked as he rubbed his hands and feet "I was so impressed by the way you broke my arms beyond repair I simply have to try it for myself" Bruce replied evilly.

Before Butch could even react Bruce disappeared and reappeared behind him and grabbed both his arms, put both of his feet on the back of Butch's upper arms and pulled hard hearing a very cracking noise and the pushed them forward making Butch's fore arms touch the back of his upper arms. The pain for Butch was so intense that Butch couldn't even scream, his eyes and mouth were wide open before he passed out, Bruce just smirked at this and tossed Butch's limp body making him land next to Bubbles.

Blossom and Brick vs. Brazen and Blade

It was Déjà vu Blossom and Brick were dodging their clones' weapons only this time Brazen and Blade weren't their elements so that they could prevent what happened last time from happening again. Blade swung his fire axe at Brick who couldn't dodge it in time and received a huge gash going from his right shoulder to the left side of his hip "BRICK!!!" Blossom screamed before Brazen appeared in front of her and slashed her across the face twice with her ice machete.

Blossom screamed loudly, Brazen had slashed both of her eyes as well as her face before kicking her in the side of the head sending her crashing on top of Butch while Brick slowly floated down to the ground and landed in front of the other's he looked up and saw the clones standing in front of them with their arms crossed. Blade smirked "I told you we'd be back and that we'd slaughter you" he said as he and the other clones stuck their left arm out in front of them and together they made a huge energy ball "please...don't...kill us" Brick begged weakly.

The clones just smirked "no" they said in union, just as they were about to fire their attack an energy blast came out of nowhere and sent their attack straight up into the sky and into space before it exploded. A blur appeared in front of the clones and there was a blinding flash of light before a zipping sound was heard, when the clones could finally see again they saw that the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were gone.

"Grr when I find out who did that I'll tear their head off" Bruce said angrily "whatever" Blade said "what should we do now" Blake asked "well I don't think that they'll be causing us anymore trouble for quite a while" Blade said with the other clones smirking. "Why don't we take over some other towns and what not for a while" Brash suggested with the others agreeing "yeah because this place is getting boring" Blade said and they flew off in the direction of Citiesville.

* * *

okay now everyone's got one more chapter to guess where I got the Beastia part from and and if i don't get at least 4 reviews i wont be up dating anymore so don't forget ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later

Brick slowly opened his eyes; everything he could see was blurry once his eyes fully adjusted he realised that he was in the hospital "ugh how did I get here" he asked "we brought you here" he heard a somewhat familiar voice say, he looked to his left and got a confused look on his face. Standing next to his bed was a boy that looked sort of like him, the boys cloths were identical to his in every detail except they were dark purple and so where his eyes. The boy also wore a cap identical to his hat but it was dark purple instead of red and the boy wore his hat forwards instead of backwards. From under the hat, he could just barely make out the boy's short spiky brown hair.

"Who may I ask are you" Brick asked "well I'm not surprised that you don't recognise me I'm Brock" he said making Brick's eyes shoot wide open "wha...bu...how" Brick stumbled out "I'll explain once the others wake up and it would be best for you to not take deep breaths or puff out your chest so that your cut can heal properly" Brock said and one by one the other's began to wake up.

Once they were all awake Brock was about to tell them how he was alive and the way he look now when the professor, Sara, and a girl that had the same body structure as the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. The girl was wearing a light purple dress like the Powerpuff Girls, with matching eyes, she had light brown hair in a pony tail at the back.

The professor and Sara would have given the kids comforting hugs but they knew that they were in a lot of pain at the moment "okay Brock would you care to do some explaining" Brick asked and Brock began from the very beginning "well when you killed me for the second time I was sent down to hell but when the devil saw me he said I was the most pathetic thing he had ever seen so he sent me up to heaven..."

Flashback

Brock was now standing in front of a white podium with a man standing behind it "ah you must be the special case" the man said "I'm special?" Brock asked "yes, the only time the big guy down there sends someone up here is when they're so pathetic that he doesn't want them in Hell" the man said making Brock get an annoyed face. "Well me show you around" the man said as he grabbed Brock's hand and began showing him everything around heaven (it's like when Homer went up to heaven in the episode 'thank god its doomsday').

Brock was now walking aimlessly around heaven when he saw a girl that almost made his heart burst out of his chest, the girl towered at least eight feet tall, huge and hunch-backed with brown, pony-tailed hair, and poor teeth. Brock then walked up to her "hi I'm Brock, what's your name" he asked "me Bunny" she said in a low, dim-witted voice that sounds rather like that of a semi-articulate caveman.

The two began talking happily with each other when Brock asked a question "uh Bunny" "hmm" "you know how that if we wish for something we get it instantly" Bunny nodded "well have you ever thought about wishing that you could talk right and maybe look different" he asked Bunny's eyes went wide at this and she began shrinking until she was his size her hair was now neater and she had a few tears in her eyes.

She then hugged Brock and kissed him on the cheek "thank you so much I probably would have never thought of that" she said Brock smiled at this "you're welcome" he said and hugged her back the two continued talking about random stuff. Bunny felt extremely sad about how bad Brock's life had been until Brock's face lit up even more, his stone arm changed to an organic one, all of his scars disappeared, and he continued changing until he looked the way he did now.

"So how do I look" he asked "handsome" she replied and kissed him on the cheek "from now on call me Buster" the newly named Buster said "you got it Buster" Bunny said before they both burst out laughing.

About 3 months later

Buster and Bunny were in Buster's room watching TV, as Buster was flicking through the channel's he stopped on the one that showed Earth. He almost had a heart attack when he zoomed in to Townsville and saw the clones beating up the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Buster are those the clones you told me about?" Bunny asked Buster just nodded we have to ask god to bring us back to life so that we ca-" before he could finish his sentence there was a flash of light and they found themselves on top of a building in Townsville then without a second thought they flew off to help the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Buster fired an energy blast that sent the clones attack up into space Buster then flew in front of the clones and did a flash attack temporarily blinding the clones while he grabbed the Rowdyruff Boys and Bunny grabbed her sisters and they flew to the hospital.

Flashback end

"Pretty weird huh?" Buster said "actually that's normal around here" Brick said "so what's our condition" Bubbles asked the Doctor who had entered the room during Buster's story, the Doctor cleared his throat "you and Buttercup are the only ones who aren't severely damaged" he started "Brick has lost a lot of blood from the gash he received, we had to remove most of Boomer's skin because nearly all of it had been charred, Butch unfortunately had both of his arms severely damaged" "will I be able to fight again" Butch asked "no unfortunately you'll still be able to use your arms to do normal things but if you try to fight you'll probably never be able to use them again" the Doctor said, Butch just burst into tears at this and was embraced in a hug by Sara "what about Blossom" Bubbles asked "her eyes are badly damaged, it's a 50/50 chance that she'll be completely blind or she'll need to wear glasses" the Doctor finished and then he left the room.

"So what should we do now they're clearly stronger than us and they've learnt from their past mistakes so they know what to avoid next time" Buttercup said "well we've got Buster and Bunny here which will be a big help" Brick said "I've got an idea" Boomer said "WHAT?!" everyone asked "let's try and get them one at a time or like we planned last time we fight someone else besides our clones" Boomer said. Everyone was speechless at this, it would probably be the only way to defeat them once and for all, but it will take a while for them all to heal properly.

With the clones

The clones had now completely destroyed Citiesville "well that was fun, let's go home" Blade said with the others nodding in agreement before sinking into the ground and reappeared in Him's old lair.

A week later

The clones had decided to wait until the originals were fully healed so they could beat them up again twice as bad as last time "I can't wait to beat up that tub of lard that dares to call herself a super hero" Brash said "you can talk" Blitz said poking Brash's stomach. Brash's eyes narrowed at this and she slapped Blitz's hand away "so I'm a bit chubby big whoop I'm still a stick compared to her" Brash snapped angrily.

"So what's the plan on destroying them?" Blake asked "I actually have something else in mind" Blade said "what is it?" Bruce asked "let's destroy their house while they're not home" Blade replied "Blade you are so evil" Brazen said and they all laughed evilly before sinking into the ground.

Townsville Hospital

Everyone except for Boomer had been released from the hospital, the reason Boomer hadn't been released yet was because his skin still hadn't fully healed so he was strapped down to the bed to keep him still. Thankfully for him Bubbles almost never left his side, only when visiting hours are over, they were now talking about random thing's when Boomer decided to ask a question "so how's Blossom going" he asked.

Bubbles got a slightly sad look on her face "not very good, sometimes when she has to take the patches off so that the professor can put the drops in her eyes she says she can't see a thing, I hope she doesn't go blind" she said sadly "so what does she do to pass the time" he asked "she ether listens to music or just spends time with Brick" she replied "what about Butch?" he asked "ever since he learned that he could never fight again he ether just looks depressed or he cries" Bubbles said "I know how he feels, fighting is the one thing he loves more than anything else...well maybe after Buttercup, and now that he knows that he'll never be able to fight again it's really hit him hard" Boomer said with Bubbles nodding in agreement.

"So what's everyone besides us doing now' Boomer asked "Brick and Blossom have gone for a walk in the park, Butch and Buttercup have gone to see a movie, the professor and Sara have gone out for the day, and Buster and Bunny are at home watching TV" Bubbles said. As soon as she finished speaking there was a large explosion in Pokey Oak's "I'll go see what that was" Bubbles said and she flew out the window.

With Blossom and Brick

The two red heads were just casually walking through the park, even though Blossom couldn't see she could still enjoy the sounds and just walk around while holding Brick's hand as he guided her through the park. As they were happily walking together they heard an explosion coming from Pokey Oak's "what was that?" Blossom asked "I have no idea but we're gonna find out" Brick said he then wrapped his arm around Blossom's waist making her blush a bit before he flew off towards the explosion.

He and Blossom arrived at the scene the same time Bubbles did, they both had looks of shock on their faces "our house is gone" Bubbles said with a tear in her eye, the only thing left of their house was rubble. They then saw some movement before Buster and Bunny burst out of the rubble covered in cuts "what happened?" Bubbles asked as she, Brick, and Blossom floated over to them.

Buster and Bunny looked up at them "we have no idea, one minute we just finished lunch the next boom the house is like this" Bunny said "are you two alright?" Brick asked "yeah we're fine, just a bit banged up is all" Buster said. "So what do we do now?" Buster asked "I have no idea" Brick replied sadly "I know!" Bubbles exclaimed "what?!" they asked "let rebuild it" Bubbles said happily "I think all the food's gone to her head" Brick said making everyone including Bubbles laugh.

"No I'm serious because we built Mojo's observatory and machine in one night, so who's to say that we can't build a house" Bubbles explained Brick turned to Blossom "you built Mojo's observatory?" he asked to which Blossom nodded "okay then let's get to work" Brick said he and Bubbles then flew off to get material while leaving Blossom with Bunny who began clearing everything away and thanks to Blossom's suggestion she shoved all of the rubble and debris into the empty hanger where Dynamo used to be before Bubbles destroyed it and Buster flew off to get the design plans for their house.

3 hours later

The professor and Sara arrived home to see that the garage was gone as well as the top half of the house and the bottom half was made out of different pieces of steel as well as the door as soon as the professor turned off the car he and Sara ran inside to find the kids lying on the floor asleep. Sara gently shook Brick to wake him up, once he was fully awake he told her and the professor what had happened and what they did.

Sara and the professor were proud of them for what they did, but the professor and Sara both agreed that they should call a contractor tomorrow so that it could be made professionally, but still it was quite impressive at what they did.

* * *

okay I'll tell you all where i got the Beastia idea from i got it from the first Transformers series Unicron, and the idea of the clone's ghost's getting the necessary items to revive Beastia i got from the first Transformers series episode "ghost in the machine" where Starscream's ghost tries to give Unicron a new body in exchange for getting a physical body in return. also while i was on deviantart i found a picture made by a member called, raingrass, that shows what Bubbles roughly looks like now only her legs are a bit further apart. Because i don't know how to put links on my profile just go to deviantart and type in Chubby Powerpuff Girls and it should be the second picture to show, also plz review.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later

While the Utonium house was being rebuilt the Powerpuff Girls, Brick, Butch, the professor, Sara, Buster, and Bunny had been offered to stay at Townsville Hotel for free while their house was being rebuilt.

With Boomer

Boomer's skin was now fully healed and he was now being released from the hospital, the only downside now was that he was completely bald and the doctors said that judging by the amount of damage done to his scalp it might be months or years before his hair grew back. He was upset about this knowing that he was going to be bald for a long time, when he arrived at the room where everyone was staying he took a deep breath and sighed before knocking on the door.

When the door finally opened he saw Buttercup "hey Buttercup" he said Buttercup's cheeks swell up until she burst out laughing, she then swung the door open letting everyone see the now bald Boomer and they to burst out laughing except for Blossom because she couldn't see and Bubbles who had a sad look on her face, Boomer couldn't take it anymore and left.

Later

Boomer was now sitting on top of the tallest building in Townsville crying his eyes out while cursing Blake, "that asshole, when I get my hands on him I'll tear his head off" he said, he continued crying until he felt something warm and soft on his head he looked up and saw Bubbles smiling at him he then took off the thing that was on his head and saw that it was a striped navy blue and light blue beanie with his name in yellow stitching on it and a navy blue pompom on the top. He then put the beanie back on his head and hugged as much of Bubbles as he could "I'm sorry that everyone laughed at you Boomie" Bubbles said as she rubbed his back "thanks Bubbles" "come on let's go back we were talking about how to beat the clones" Bubbles said they then held hands and flew back to the hotel.

Townsville Hotel

When Bubbles and Boomer returned everyone apologised for laughing at him and continued discussing about the clones, "okay Bunny you have to take on Brazen, Blossom's clone, and Buster you have to take on Bruce, Butch's clone" Brick said "yeah but the question is how do we defeat them, most likely that Brazen and Blade are going to keep their distance from each other to prevent what happened last time" Buster asked "okay that's two but what about the others" Buttercup said "Bruce isn't a cyborg anymore but he can change his body into metal that not even I can dent" Butch said "yes that does pose a problem" Blossom said "and Blake can turn his whole body into pure electricity so he can't be hit" Boomer said.

The super powered kids were in a dilemma "I have an idea on how to possibly beat Blake" Butch said "what?!" they all asked "well I remember hearing somewhere that rubber doesn't conduct electricity, so maybe if Boomer wore a rubber suit he could beat Blake" he explained "hmm you know I think your right" Blossom said looking in the wrong direction before Brick turned her head in the right direction.

"Okay that takes care of Blake what about the others" Boomer said "well I highly doubt that Blitz would allow me to drown her again" Buttercup said "and I doubt that Brash will try and hit me with her stone hammer again" Bubbles said "I think I know a way to beat Bruce" Brick said "how?" Buster asked "concentrate all of your energy into point of attack" Brick said Buster nodded at this "okay that's two down, what about the others?" Bunny asked "I guess we'll just have to beat them the old fashioned way, with our fists" Buttercup replied with the others nodding in agreement. "So when do you think they'll attack" Bubbles asked "hopefully not too soon" Boomer said with a hint of worry in his voice.

The next day

While the kids were at kindergarten the professor had gone back to their house to make a special rubber suit for Boomer but while he was making it a thought came to him "that actually might be better than a suit, ah what the heck I'll do both" he said and he continued with his work.

With the clones

"So when are we going to attack again" Bruce asked as he continuously attacked a punching bag "tomorrow because if we attack now we'll be exhausted from all of the training we've been doing" Blade replied "it's a good thing you're the leader because if it was Brash we'd all be dead right now" Bruce said, Brash then lunged at him and began to beat him up "make that two days from now" Blake said and went back to lifting weights.

Later

The super powered kids had just finished Kindergarten and where now flying back to the hotel Buster and Bunny had enjoyed their first day of kindergarten and met heaps of kids as well as make several new friends. "So what do you think the professors going to make that'll help me beat Blake" Boomer asked "I don't know but whatever it is it involves rubber" Bubbles said as she and Boomer held hands.

They soon arrived back at the hotel and saw the professor waiting "hi kid's did you have a great day at school" he asked they all nodded "oh that's great, now then Boomer" "yes professor" "I have made two things that will help you beat Blake" "what are they?" "one's a rubber suit that gives you full mobility and immunity to electricity and the second one is a special chemical I made that'll make your body like rubber so which one do you want" Boomer looked thoughtful "well I think the chemical would be the best option because the suit could be destroyed where as the chemical would give me full on immunity regardless of what I wear" Boomer said everyone's eyes went wide at this "he really has gotten smarter since we've stopped being evil" Brick whispered to Butch who nodded.

Boomer then looked away as the professor injected the purple liquid into his arm; he absolutely hated needles, but if he didn't have it he'd probably never beat Blake. Once it was done Boomer rubbed his arm a bit "wow Boomer, I thought you'd be screaming" Butch said "yeah well it wasn't as bad as the cootie shot Him gave us" Boomer said before he and his brother's shuddered.

"How bad was it" Buttercup said afraid of needles herself "let's put it this way you could fit a pea in the needle" Brick said making all the kids tense up at hearing that this "well at least he didn't act like Buttercup when she had to get her first needle" Blossom began.

Flashback

The three girls were with the professor at the doctors to get a check up (this was during the time the Rowdyruff Boys were dead) after some normal test's the doctor smiled "you three are the healthiest little girls I've ever examined, now all I need to do now is give you each one small needle and then you'll be on your way" he said with a smile Blossom seemed perfectly fine Bubbles was a tiny bit nervous and Buttercup started freaking out "A needle! Ahhhh, NO, NO! I hate needles. Get me out of here! Get me out of here! Please, I'd rather be sick than get a needle" Buttercup said as Bubbles and Blossom restrained her and the doctor quickly gave her the needle which made her start crying.

After Bubbles and Blossom got theirs without any hassle, the doctor then gave the girls a lollipop each and sent them on their way.

Flashback end

Everyone was now laughing their heads off at this, which made Buttercup go red in the face with both anger and embarrassment "what a baby" Boomer said, that was it, Buttercup flew at Boomer and punched him hard in the face making his whole face sink in to his head. Everyone gasped at this before Boomer's face popped back out "wow...I didn't feel a thing" he said "then the chemical is a success" the professor said as Boomer stretched his arms to both sides of the room before retracting them back to normal.

Buttercup, Brick, Buster, and Bunny looked at each other and nodded before they flew at Boomer and began beating him up. When they stopped they were panting from exhaustion and they looked at Boomer, he had dents all over his body, his arms and legs were deformed and his head had completely spun around.

Boomer's legs bulged making the dents pop back out before going back to normal it was the same with his arms, torso, and finally his head which turned back around "great, all I have to worry about now is his strength" he said as Bubbles hugged him from behind followed by a kiss on the cheek, making him smile.

* * *

well all i can say is please Review and tell me what you think ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later

The super powered kids had just returned to Townsville Hotel from kindergarten when the phone rang Brick was the first to answer it "yeah who is this?" he asked "Brick you, your brother's and the Powerpuff Girls need to stop destroying the town right now" the Mayor said, Brick got a blank look on his face before he hung up. "Guy's it the clones they're attacking the city" Brick said "great and this time we'll beat them for good" Buttercup said "I hope so" Bubbles said, then she Boomer, Brick, Buttercup, Bunny, and Buster flew out the open window to defeat the clone's once and for all.

With the Clones

Because the clones didn't know where the originals were they decided to start destroying the city for a warm up "geez what is taking them so long" Bruce said as he destroyed an entire building with one punch. Before the clones could do anymore damage they were each kicked in the side of the head and sent crashing into the ground.

As the clones started to get up they saw the originals along with two new members float down towards them "it's about time you losers showed up and who are the two purple ones" Blade asked "long story short I'm Brock reincarnated and my name's now Buster, I'll be taking Butch's place and this is Bunny she'll be taking Blossom's place" Buster said. The clones looked at Buster in surprise "why did you join them and not us" Bruce asked "simple you hated me and you wanted to destroy me" Buster replied angrily "enough talk let's destroy them" Blade said angrily and the clones flew at the originals.

Boomer vs. Blake

Boomer and Blake were now floating in the air glaring at each other "what's with the cap" Blake asked Boomer, Buster had lent Boomer his cap for the fight "it's because of you I've lost all of my hair" Boomer said angrily. Blake got a small smirk on his face "oh sure it's not that ba..."  
Boomer took off Buster's cap showing his bald head "Bald! Bald! Bald!" "Bald! Bald! Bald!" a crowd below shouted "My eyes!" a man screamed "all right, all right!" Boomer said as he put the cap back on.

"Boomer don't you remember what happened last time, I char grilled you" Blake said "yeah well you could say I had an upgrade since the last time we met" Boomer said "oh really" Blake said as he turned completely yellow with sparks of electricity flowing around him, Boomer just crossed his arm's in front of him. Blake's eyes narrowed, he then fired a massive bolt of electricity straight at Boomer, the bolt hit Boomer full force but all he felt was an extremely light tingling feeling go throughout his body.

Blake had a look of shock on his face "WHAT! how are you still alive!" he demanded, Boomer just smirked, "like I said, I got an upgrade" Boomer replied "what kind of upgrade" "my body is basically like rubber now, so your electric attacks will have no effect on me" Boomer finished. Blake was stunned at this but quickly regained his composure, "well then if my electricity doesn't work them I'll have to beat you the old fashioned way..." Blake then crouched down "with my fists!" he shouted as he shot straight at Boomer.

Boomer saw Blake headed straight towards him, just before Blake could hit him he ducked making Blake miss and he punched Blake in the stomach with all his might sending him both straight up into the air and making him cough out blood. Boomer flew off after Blake and just before he could hit him again Blake blasted him in the face sending him spiralling down to the ground.

Blake was now looking at Boomer who was lying face down on the ground while he rubbed his aching gut "man that hurt I'd better end this quickly" he said as the glowing went from his entire body to his hands and began rapidly firing energy blasts at Boomer making a huge cloud of dust that spread throughout the whole street. He continued firing until he stopped from exhaustion "there *pant* that *pant* ought *pant* to do it *pant*" he panted out before he felt something wrap around his body and neck.

Blake was then turned around and he saw that Boomer's arms had stretched and were now wrapped around him "let...me...go" he strained out as the arm around his neck got tighter and tighter until it stretched more wrapping around his head making it twist one way "please...don't...kill...me" he struggled to say "sorry but you've done to many bad thing's to be let to live" Boomer said "maybe you'll come back someday as a better person like Buster, until then see ya" and he twisted Blake's head the other way hearing a snap and Blake went limp, Boomer then let him go and as Blake's body began to fall Boomer blasted it turning it to ash's.

Brick vs. Blade

Blade once again made a fire axe and was trying to hack Brick to piece's so the only thing Brick could do now was dodge "come on Brick head aren't you at least going to try and hit me or is running away the only thing your good at" Blade said as he continued swinging his axe at Brick. Blade swung his axe trying to decapitate Brick when Brick caught it, ignoring the pain in his hand he knocked Blade's foot making him loose his balance and then Brick kicked him in the face making him let go of the axe which disappeared.

As Blade stumbled around holding his aching face Brick began to give him the biggest beat down of his life until with one final punch to the face Blade was sent to the ground. Brick charged up an energy blast and was about to fire it when Blade flipped up turned around and punched Brick in the side of the face making him fall down.

Blade now stood over Brick with another fire axe raised above his head "goodbye!" he said and he brought the axe down...

Buster vs. Bruce

Even though Bruce was now metal Buster's hit's were still hurting him, the reason was that Buster was concentrating all of his energy into point of attack like Brick told him to and thus causing Bruce damage, their arms were now going so fast they were now blur's. With one hard punch to the face each they forced themselves backward "I must say that I'm extremely impressed with how strong you've become Bro- I mean Buster, but don't let that go to your head you've got a long way to go before you become my equal" Bruce said and he flew at Buster "thanks" Buster replied and he blocked Bruce's hit and gave him an uppercut, sending Bruce straight up into the air.

When Bruce had managed to stop himself he looked down at Buster angrily who just had his arms crossed in front of him "enough of this, you're gone and here's your going away present" Bruce said as his hand's began to get a silver glow to them before he fired a large beam of energy filled with razor sharp pieces of metal that would slice and dice anything it touch's. Buster saw the beam headed straight towards him and managed to dodge it easily, but unfortunately or fortunately whoever's perspective you see it through it hit another target...

Bubbles vs. Brash

Brash had lost all of the weight she had gained over the past few weeks and was now pummelling Bubbles with everything she had, Bubbles couldn't get the chance to even block Brash's attack's on her. Brash grabbed a street lamp and began hitting Bubbles across the face with it until she stopped, Bubbles was now almost in tears from the pain she had in her now broken jaw.

"Aw what's the matter, is the big fat baby gonna cry" Brash taunted, Bubbles would have replied but her jaw hurt too much to talk "this time I'm gonna make sure you die slowly and painfully, and this time no one is going to save you" Brash finished, she then grabbed a parked car and slammed it on Bubbles repeatedly. Once the car was destroyed Brash saw the injured Bubbles lying perfectly still, Brash smirked, she then made a stone mace and raised it above her head "and for good measure" before she could do anything else she was hit by a silver beam of energy, when it stopped all that was left was of Brash was ash's.

Buster vs. Bruce

The two super powered kids' eyes were wide open at what had just happened "whoa, ha looks like you're down one member" Buster said with a smirk, Bruce was furious at this 'that bastard just made me kill my sister, he'll pay dearly for this' Bruce thought angrily, he then flew at Buster. Buster saw Bruce heading straight towards him, then put his left arm behind him and began to concentrating all of his energy into it 'this'll be one punch he'll never forget' he thought with a smirk on his face.

Bruce then swung his left arm at Buster but Buster dodged it before punching Bruce in the side of the head with his energy filled arm leaving a very large dent, Bruce then went from silver to normal and began falling to the ground. Just before he hit the ground Buster appeared and gave him a hard windmill kick to the other side of his head and sent him flying towards Brick and Blade.

Brick vs. Blade

Blade now stood over Brick with another fire axe raised above his head "goodbye!" he said and he brought the axe down just as Bruce flew in front of him... decapitating him and allowing Brick to get up. As Blade tried to get over what he had just done Brick flew towards Buster who was checking to see if Bubbles was even alive, thankfully she was but Brash had really done a number on her "Buster take Bubbles to the hospital" Brick ordered "yeah that's a good idea, I don't have enough energy to fight anymore" Buster said as he grabbed Bubbles and took her to the hospital.

Brick turned around and saw Blade flying right at him, just before he could hit Brick something slammed on his head causing his to skid face first along the ground as Brick moved out of the way. When Blade got up and spat out a mouthful of gravel he turned around and saw Boomer standing next to Brick "what the, where's Blake?" Blade demanded "I killed him" Boomer replied before his arms stretched out and wrapped tightly around Blade's body.

"Okay Brick what would you like to do with our friend here" Boomer asked as Blade struggled in his grip "I'll just make this quick and painless" Brick replied as he floated behind Blade and grabbed his head, Brick then got a firm grip on Blade's head and in one quick movement tore Blade's head off. Brick then threw Blade's head up into the air and blasted it turning it to ash's and Boomer did the same to Blade's body "Boomer you go to the hospital and see how Bubbles is doing while I go check on the others" Brick said getting a nod from Boomer before they went their separate ways.

Buttercup vs. Blitz

Buttercup and Blitz had been fighting to their absolute maximum's until they came to the point where they could barely stand up, Buttercup fell to her hand's and knee's and looked up to see Blitz stumbling over to her. Blitz was now standing in front of Buttercup charging up a finishing move with the last of her energy, before she could fire it Brick came and kicked her in the side of the head sending her flying to the side where she was kicked up into the air by Boomer and given a double fist hit to the stomach by Bunny, who had easily defeated Brazen, and sent crashing to the ground.

When Blitz looked up she saw that Boomer, Brick, and Bunny had surrounded her with their left arm's aimed at her, before she could say anything the three super powered kids fired an energy beam each at her that disintegrated her. Boomer rushed over to Buttercup and helped her up "you're in pretty bad shape we'd better get you to the hospital" Boomer said expecting to hear her complain about her condition but instead all she said was 'thank you' before she passed out from exhaustion.

sadly this'll be my last update for about two week's because I'm going to America for holidays with my family, so until my next update please review ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

He's **BIG**, he's** evil**, he's back! yes I Immortal Starscream have returned from America (which was awesome) and I bring you all a brand new chapter so enjoy

_**Previously:**__ Boomer rushed over to Buttercup and helped her up "you're in pretty bad shape we'd better get you to the hospital" Boomer said expecting to hear her complain about her condition but instead all she said was 'thank you' before she passed out from exhaustion. _

The next day

Buttercup woke up to find herself in the hospital "ugh what happened?" Buttercup asked as she looked around the room to see Bubbles facing away from her, still asleep, she then remembered how Brick, Boomer, and Bunny had saved her from being killed by Blitz, she had to find some way to repay them for that, she then heard Bubbles stir.

Buttercup turned to see her sister start to sit up, when Buttercup saw Bubbles' face she got a look of confusion, on Bubbles' head was a weird metal thing and as Bubbles tried to talk all that came out was muffled words. Bubbles then tried to take it off but all it did was cause her immense pain, she then crashed onto her pillow with tear's of pain coming out of her eye's before Buttercup could go help the door opened and a doctor came in followed by her family, the Rowdyruff Boy's, Bunny, and Buster.

When Boomer saw Bubbles in tears he zipped over to her and began comforting her "what's that thing on Bubbles' head" Buttercup asked "unfortunately her jaw is broken and I had to wire it shut" the Doctor replied "so what does that mean?" Buttercup asked "it means that she won't be able to talk for some time as well as eat solid food's until it's healed" the doctor said. The second Bubbles heard that she burst into tears again "solid foods are her favourite" Brick said "actually she'd eat dirt if we told her it was food" Blossom said making everyone laugh, except Bubbles and Boomer who just scowled.

2 days later

Bubbles and Buttercup had been released from the hospital and had now arrived at their room in Townsville Hotel "finally those horrible clones are gone for good" Buttercup said as she lay on the couch with a smile on her face with the other's agreeing. Even though everyone was agreeing Boomer had a weird feeling, Bubbles saw this "what's the matter Boomer" she asked with a slightly muffled tone "I just don't think it's over for good I mean come on they've been revived by Him and that thing Beastia, so who's to say that they won't be revived again" Boomer replied making everyone stop and think.

"Well if they ever get revived again we'll be ready for them" Buttercup said raising her fists "hopefully if they do come back they'll have learnt their lesson and be good" Boomer said as he remembered his last words to Blake before he killed him '_maybe_ _you'll come back someday as a better person_' the other's were a bit unsure about that but still is was a nice thought.

The next day

Buster and Bunny had decided to leave Townsville and travel the world while also helping whenever they could, so after a tearful goodbye the two super powered kids held hands and flew off "I'm gonna miss them" Blossom said in a sad tone "we're all going to miss them" Brick said with the other's nodding in agreement.

3 weeks later

Ever since the clones defeat everything had been smooth sailing for everyone, the Powerpuff Girls house had been rebuilt and refurnished, the only crime's that had been committed we're simple bank robberies which the girl's and boy's easily took care of, there hadn't been any monster attacks, and finally the professor proposed to Sara to which she said yes, yep life was sweet... for now.

Today Boomer and Bubbles were in the park just enjoying each other's company, unfortunately Bubbles' jaw was still wired shut so her food intake had been severely limited, she could only eat things like mashed potatoes and soups and as such she began to slowly lose weight, which made her sad 'I hope I'm not thin when I get these thing's taken off' Bubbles though to herself as she cuddled up closer to Boomer making him hug as much of her as he could.

With Buttercup and Butch

The two kids were playing soccer with each other without using their super powers and Butch was winning, Buttercup was actually surprised at how strong Butch's kicks were without his super powers, then an idea came to her. She then grabbed the ball and walked over to Butch "so game's over?" Butch asked "for the moment...Butch" "yeah Buttercup" "how about we have a bit of a spar" she asked, Butch just got a questioning look on his face "uh don't you remember the doctor said I can't fight anymore" "not with your hands but your feet" she said Butch's eyes went wide "okay then" he said and he and Buttercup began to spar.

The end result: Butch won easily

Buttercup started to get up "wow Butch, you're incredible, I think your kick's are more powerful than your punch's" she said as she stood up and rubbed her sore arms "really?" he asked Buttercup nodded "Yes! I'm back in business!" he said and he began jumping up and down "yeah just remember feet not hands" she said "yeah, yeah" Butch said waving her off.

With Blossom and Brick

Brick and Blossom, like Bubbles and Boomer, we're also on a picnic, even though Blossom couldn't see she could still enjoy the sounds and just having Brick for company "so Brick do you think I'll still be able to see" "I don't know Blossom hopefully you will" "...what if I can't would you still like me even if I was blind" she asked with a hint of blush on her cheeks. Brick was caught off guard by this and began to blush as well "yeah I'd still like you" "thanks" she said and she gave him a big hug followed by a kiss on the cheek.

The next day

Everyone was now at the hospital and were anxious to hear about Blossom's eyes, after ten minutes Blossom came out of the room in tears followed by the doctor who had a sad look on his face "I'm sorry but she's 100% blind" he said as everyone except the professor embraced Blossom. The professor and the doctor walked off and began discussing something "so do you think it'll work" the professor asked "I'll need to do an examination of her eyes first but if they're in perfect condition then it should work but of course what's she got to lose" the doctor said with the professor sadly nodding in agreement.

Later

Bubbles and Buttercup were comforting Blossom as best they could, but nothing worked she just continued to cry knowing that she'll never be able to see again, she'll never be able to see her friends, her family, and especially Brick ever again and as much as she wanted there to be, there was no silver lining for her.

Meanwhile

Sara was in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone, she was sad at Blossom new disability and was hoping that her fiancée would be able to do something that would give her soon to be daughter her sight back. As she had just turned on the stove the phone rang she turned it off and answered it "Utonium residence" Sara said "hi this is doctor Ricky, I was wondering if I could talk to John Utonium please" he asked "of course just a minute" she said and she took the phone down to the professor who was in his lab.

"Honey" "yes sweetheart?" "Dr. Ricky is on the phone" "oh good" the professor said once Sara handed the phone to him she went back upstairs to cook diner "so how are her eyes" he asked "they're 100% perfect and we can do the operation whenever you want" Dr. Ricky said "I'll call back tomorrow" the professor said "okay then bye" Dr. Ricky said "bye" the professor replied and he hung up.

I wonder what the professor and Dr. Ricky are up to you'll find out in the next chapter, plz review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously:** _"so how are her eyes" he asked "they're 100% perfect and we can do the operation whenever you want" Dr. Ricky said "I'll call back tomorrow" the professor said "okay then bye" Dr. Ricky said "bye" the professor replied and he hung up._

Everyone had now finished dinner, as Blossom was about to leave the professor stopped her "Blossom honey" "yes professor?" "I'd like to ask you something" "what is it?" she asked "I've found away so that you can see" "what! How?" she exclaimed "we can transplant the eyes of Brazen into you so that you can see again" the professor said. Blossom was both shocked and confused at this "but how? I thought Bunny destroyed Brazen" Blossom asked "killed, not destroyed" he replied "so would you like the transplant done" Blossom paused and then nodded "okay then I'll tell the doctors tomorrow" the professor said and he guided her to the lounge room where everyone was watching TV.

A week later

Blossom was now on the operating table with doctors around her doing different things; on the table next to her was the pale limp form of Brazen who had a hole in her chest right where her heart would have been. Bunny had planned this from the beginning she knew that Blossom would have some sight problems or be blind so since Brazen was a clone of Blossom her eyes would be exactly the same and should the inevitable happen that Blossom went blind they could just transplant Brazen's eyes into Blossom.

A few hours later

Brazen's eyes had been transplanted into Blossom and now only time will tell if the operation was a success, she also had to have a bandage wrapped around her head for a week to allow everything to heal properly. Everyone was hoping that the operation was a success and that Blossom would be able to see again, otherwise she'd have to live with her disability.

A week later

Blossom was now having the bandages removed, everyone was on the edge of their seats anxious to find out if Blossom could see again, and once the bandages had been removed Blossom slowly opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry but once it cleared up she could see everything as clear as day "I CAN SEE!" Blossom shouted happily and was embraced in a large hug by her family and friends.

Later that day Brick and Blossom were taking their usual stroll through the park only this time Blossom could see everything, as they were walking Blossom stopped "what's wrong Bloss" Brick asked Blossom didn't reply she just wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. When she stopped kissing him and let go he had a surprised look on his face "wow what was that for" he asked with a bit of blush on his cheeks "for helping me and being with me when I was blind" she said as she held his hand again and continued walking.

The next day

Bubbles was now at the Hospital getting her mouth unwired, only Boomer and Sara had come along, the reason no one else came was because the professor was busy with an experiment and the kid's were too busy watching cartoons to be bothered to come along. Once Bubbles' jaws were unwired she found them to be very stiff "there you go now you can eat and talk properly" the Doctor said "thank you very much" Bubbles said as she hugged the Doctor and then hugged Boomer.

As they were leaving the hospital Bubbles turned to Sara "Mum" Bubbles said, catching Sara off guard "yes sweetie" she said happily "can we have McDonald's for lunch" she asked "okay, but no more than half of the menu" Sara said getting a nod from Bubbles, Boomer and Bubbles then grabbed Sara and flew to the closest McDonald's.

Soon Bubbles was gorging on a feast of fatty food, Boomer had only gotten a medium kids meal while Sara just got a salad, as they were eating Sara noticed that Boomer was staring at Bubbles in a loving way 'I have a feeling that he'll be my son-in-law in the future' she thought happily. Sara leaned over to Boomer and whispered to him "you love her don't you" "with all of my heart" Boomer replied in a happy tone as he continued to watch Bubbles eat like a duck.

Once Bubbles was finished she wiped her face clean, they began to leave, as they did they saw police in front of a bank Boomer and Bubbles sighed at this "another bank robbery" they said in union "we'll be right back mum" Bubbles said and then she and Boomer flew into the bank there were some gun shots, screaming, and finally the two robbers were sent flying out of the bank and into a police van before being taken away, after a few thank yous Boomer and Bubbles floated back over to Sara "good job you two" Sara said as she hugged them both "oh that was nothing" Bubbles said with Boomer agreeing, they then grabbed Sara and flew back home.

Meanwhile

In an old abandoned and partly destroyed factory on the edge of a ridge an evil but familiar voice could be heard "now that all of my machines are fully operational again and now have Utonium's complete supply of Chemical X I'll be able to make more Powerpuff Girls, more money and get my revenge on that blasted family" it was Professor Dick, he was still a mutant but only now he was the size of an average man.

Professor Dick was just about to pull a lever to start the machine when... a red claw clamped around his wrist "what the!" he said, the then turned and saw a creature that could only be described as a devil. "Who are you?" Professor Dick asked the creature "I'm Him and am I to understand that your planning on making fake Powerpuff Girls to destroy the real Powerpuff Girls" Him asked "yes that's right" Professor Dick replied "then how about this you allow me to help and I'll make sure you become rich beyond your wildest dreams" Him offered.

"Okay then it's a deal" Professor Dick said and they shook hands, "perfect now would you care to explain how this works" Him asked "sure" Professor Dick said and he began pointing out all of the main parts of the machine. When they came to the part where Chemical X was sprayed on the knock offs Him's right claw began to glow red and he tapped the machine turning it red "what did you just do?" Professor Dick asked "I've changed this machine part so that when the chemical X is added it also fix's any defects to the knock off Powerpuff's so now they'll look absolutely perfect" Him said evilly.

Just before Professor Dick could pull the lever for the machine, the whole room was enveloped in red smoke and when the smoke cleared he saw that there was a second machine behind him "huh what's this machine for" he asked guessing that Him made it. Him then explained to Professor Dick about the Rowdyruff Boys and that the second machine would make knock off Rowdyruff's, which would boost sales, Him finished sealing the deal with Professor Dick and they both pulled the levers to start the machines and a second generation of 'Powerpuff Girls Xtreme' was made.

So professor Dick is back with a new ally, Him. well all i can say is please Review, thanks


	15. Chapter 15

A week later

Bubbles, Butch, and Brick were sitting on the couch watching TV when the words 'THE FOLLOWING IS A PAID ADVERTISEMENT FROM PPG X2000.2. THIS PROGRAM IS NOT AFFILIATED WITH THIS NETWORK IN ANY WAY.' on a light blue back ground came onto the screen.

The beginning of the advertisement is almost exactly like the first one Professor Dick made up to the part where he's running down the aisle of an auditorium filled with cheering people to get to the stage. Once there, he addresses the crowd, microphone in hand and thanks to Him's power's he looks like his original self "Hello, hello, thank you, thank you. I'm here to tell you about our new and improved crime-crunching product, the Powerpuff Girls Xtreme.2!" Professor Dick said.

As the crowd's cheering Trevor walk's out onto the stage "well, well if it isn't my old pal Trevor" Professor Dick said "wow, Dick, you seem pretty excited about this new and improved product of yours" Trevor said "you know, Trevor, I am. I know in the past the Powerpuff Girls Xtreme was very shoddy but now thanks to my friend who has chosen to remain nameless we've made it so that they're now fully stable and will last forever, now Trevor why don't _you_ show us what they're capable of?" Professor Dick said.

"Right. Here's how it works, follow me over here to the crime simulator" Trevor started he then walked across the stage to a cloth-covered object with Powerpuff feet he pulls the cloth away, exposing three girls. The three girls looked absolutely perfect except 'Bubbles' was thin.

"Voila! There's the little buggers now" he said as he patted 'Buttercup's' head making her look at him with a scowl "cute, aren't they?" "who are ya calling cute" 'Buttercup' asked "feisty as well, now I'm gonna play the crook sneaking in on the simulated window" Trevor said "we'll see how he fares against the new and improved Powerpuff Girls Xtreme" Professor Dick said, the crowd laughed and cheered.

On the stage, a window and part of a wall had been set up; Trevor approaches from "outside" he laughed a bit as he started climbing through "here I go" he said the Powerpuff's looked at each other and nodded before the zipped over to Trevor. The next thing Trevor knew he was on the ground hog tied "okay. While you get untied, let's take a listen to what these people had to say" Professor Dick said.

(A couple in front of their house.)

"oh, well, when we first moved into the big city, we didn't know what to expect. But ever since we got the Powerpuff Girls, I've had no trouble keeping Bill at home" a lady said with a giggle at the end.

(A fat kid in the street.)

While holding up a fake Blossom "I lost two hundred pounds with my Powerpuff" he said

Woman in her house

While holding a perfect Bubbles in her arms "ever since I got my little Bubbles it's like I have my very own daughter" the woman said and she hugged the Bubbles in her arms who hugged her back.

"You know, Dick, I'm getting pretty excited about the new Powerpuff Girls too" Trevor said "and you should be, Trevor. Because these Powerpuff Girls are made with Chemical Xtreme! And not only are they a security system but, like the last woman said, they can also be your children as well. And let's not forget for people who want and man around the house, I present to you THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" Professor Dick said as a curtain behind them lifted up to reveal three boys that looked like boy versions of the Powerpuff Girls, their hair styles looked the same as they did when the boys were first made by Mojo.

"Wow that's amazing Dick I'm gonna make sure I get my hands on one of these beauty's before they're all sold out" Trevor said "then you'd better start placing your order now because they're selling like hot cakes so call this number now within the next 15 minutes (_number appeared the screen below_) and you'll receive your Powerpuff Girl or Rowdyruff Boy half price and postage free" Professor Dick said as the audience cheered "until next time folk's see ya" Professor Dick said and the screen went black as Bubbles turned off the TV.

Brick, Butch, and Bubbles had stunned looks on their faces "what was that?" Brick and Butch asked in union while looking at Bubbles, Bubbles then snapped out of her shock and told the boys what had happened in the past. When she finished the two boy were furious "I'm gonna tear that guy's head off" Brick said angrily with Butch agreeing "now hold on you two he really hasn't done anything wrong" Bubbles said "but..." Butch started "no buts, until he does something wrong we can't just go and hurt him" Bubbles said sternly,

Brick and Butch backed away a bit from Bubbles at that and gulped, not wanting to face Bubbles' wrath "well as long as he doesn't do anything bad" Brick said with Butch nodding in agreement. Bubbles was just about to turn the TV back on when Boomer burst through the door "hey guys! look what I found when I went to the toy shop!" he said as he showed them two box's.

Inside each box was a toy robot, but they weren't just any toy robots, one of them was a smaller version of Dynamo that said 'Powerpuff Dynamo' on the box and the other one was a Rowdyruff version of Dynamo that said 'Rowdyruff Dynamite' on the box. Bubbles, Brick, and Butch looked at the two robot's in shock and they saw on the side of the box the words 'Dick Industries' Brick and Butch then turned to Bubbles "now can we beat him up" Butch asked "let's just go and get the design plans back" Bubbles said "good enough" Brick and Butch said, Bubbles then flew off followed by Butch and then Brick who grabbed Boomer's arm, stretching it before he followed with his beanie falling off.

As the four super powered kids began flying as fast as they could towards 'Dick Industries' Him had taken a Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, Brick, and Butch off of the conveyer belts before they came to the chemical X part of the machines. Him looked at the six figures in front of him and smirked he then swept his claw over the six figures with smoke coming out that completely engulfed them when the smoke cleared the six kids clothes and facial features had changed.

The six kids looked at each other and smirked "we're alive again!" they shouted in union, Him had brought the clones back to life using the six knock offs the clones then turned to Him and glared "where have you been?" Blade demanded "oh just on a little vacation" Him replied "why didn't you revive us when you came back to Earth" Blitz demanded while grabbing Him by the front of his red jacket. Him's eyes narrowed at this, he then rose his arm and clamped his claw on Blitz's arm cutting it "because I didn't feel like it" Him said as Blitz let go of his jacket and he let go of her arm.

"Now I want you to go and destroy those brats or else" Him ordered "or else what" Brazen asked before an X appeared on her forehead and began to glow red which was followed by an unbearable pain that shot throughout her whole body causing her to fall to the floor screaming in pain. The same happened to all of the other clones, when the pain stopped the clones now had a smoking black X on their foreheads, "every time you do something I don't like that will happen and if you think that was bad just you wait until I really get pissed off, now go and destroy the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys" Him ordered.

so the clones are back and ready to kill, please review


	16. Chapter 16

Just as the clones were about to leave Boomer, Brick, Butch, and Bubbles burst through the door's, "alright Professor Dick give...us...back...the Dynamo plans" Bubbles trailed off as she saw Him and what must be the clones revived once again. "Well saves us a trip" Blade said "now like I said **destroy them**" the clones gulped and flew at the originals and hit them hard enough to send them flying out of the building to prevent any of the machines from getting destroyed or damaged.

Bubbles vs. Brash

Bubbles and Brash were now squaring off against each other "this time you're the one who's going to die" Brash said she then shoved her hands into the ground and pulled up a large piece of rock. "You're gonna beat me up with that?" Bubbles asked "no" Brash said, an evil smirk grew on her face and she punched the rock into four pieces and shot her eye lasers at it. When she stopped the two pieces of rock had been turned into boxing gloves and the other two had been turned into boots.

Bubbles gasped at this as Brash put them on and she flew at Bubbles "oh man this is gonna suck" Bubbles said and Brash began to punch and kick her in the face so fast that Bubbles didn't even have a chance to defend. The vicious assault continued until with one final kick to the back of the head Bubbles was sent spiralling down before crashing into the water below, unconscious.

Brick vs. Blade and Brazen

Because it was a two on one fight Brick never stood a chance against the two as they viciously beat him to a bloody pulp, Blade gave Brick a windmill kick to the face sending him flying back towards Brazen who stopped Brick by punching him in the back and ending it with a hard axe kick to the head sending him crashing into the water, unconscious.

Butch vs. Bruce and Blitz

Butch was doing fairly well against the two clones but still it wasn't enough to beat them and he too was sent crashing into the sea with a double axe kick to the top of the head.

Boomer vs. Blake

Blake was just floating in front of Boomer with a far off look on his eyes, he just couldn't stop repeating the last words Boomer had said to him before he killed him 'maybe you'll come back someday as a better person' "I'd like to, but Him would kill me and if he won't then my sibling's will" Blake thought with a tear in his eye. Boomer had a confused look on his face "are you going to fight me or what" he asked, Blake looked up and the small tear went down his cheek "I'm sorry" he said surprising Boomer, he then flew behind Boomer and gave him a karate chop to the back of the head knocking him out and letting him fall into the water.

Professor Dick and Him's mouths were wide open in shock, "they were defeated that easily" Professor Dick said with Him slowly nodding "if they're that strong imagine what the other's could do" Professor Dick said as the clones landed in front of them "so what should we do about Blossom and Buttercup" Brazen asked "leave them for now you can destroy them later, right now I need you to do some delivering for me" Him said and Professor Dick pointed at 12 very large sack's in the factory.

"What do we look like, delivery boys?" Bruce exclaimed "**you're gonna look like corpses if you don't deliver those things right now**" Him said in his demon voice, the clones began to get a burning pain in their forehead's they then flew into the building and came out a few seconds later holding two sacks each before flying off in different directions. Professor Dick then turned to Him "now that what I call parental control" he said and they both burst out laughing before walking back inside.

2 hours later

On a beach miles away from Dick Industries a large wave crashed to the shore and when the water went back into the sea four small figures could be seen lying on their backs, it was Boomer Brick, Butch, and Bubbles, after a few minutes they began to stir. Brick was the first to get up "aw man my aching head" he said as his fingerless hands began rubbing the sides of his head "ugh tell me about it" Butch said as he too began to rub his head.

"I can't believe Him's back and he revived the clones" Boomer said "and I can't believe Professor Dick has made more Powerpuff Girls and now Rowdyruff Boys" Bubbles said "let's go home and tell the others" Brick said getting nod's from Boomer, Bubbles, and Butch and they flew off. As they were flying back home they saw a dark blue streak about to cross their path "hey that's Blake!" Bubbles exclaimed "let's get him" Butch said and they rocketed straight towards Blake.

With Blake

Blake had just finished delivering the two sacks of Powerpuff Girl and Rowdyruff Boy knock off's and was now headed back towards the factory "I bet those knock off's are probably going to have a better life then I will especially now that Him's basically got me under his control" Blake said as he rubbed the place where the X was on his forehead. As he continued to fly he was then blasted in the back what the he said as he fell to the ground but managed to land on his feet, as he looked up to see who had blasted him he was kicked in the face.

As Blake stumbled back he was hit in the gut and then given an uppercut sending him up into the air, just before he was able to stop himself he was elbowed in the back, then something very soft wrapped around his neck and his legs. Blake struggled to get free as he felt a rush of air hit his face, he realised that he was falling at an incredible rate; before he could do anything he slammed straight to the ground with something very heavy on his back adding more damage to the fall.

As he felt the weight get off of him he tried to get up but was kicked in the side making him roll along the ground, when he stopped he felt something heavy land on his body pinning him down. As he painfully opened his eyes he Bubbles' fat face looking down at him over her very large belly with a scowl on her face "Bubbles?" he mumbled out before she began to repeatedly punch him back and forth across the face until he was knocked out.

Once Blake was knocked out Bubbles got off of him "nice body slam" Butch commented as he looked at the small crater she made "thanks Butch" Bubbles said "well let's take this scum pile back home for some interrogation" Brick said as he picked Blake up by the back of his shirt, they all nodded and flew back home.

With the clones

The clones had all arrived back at the factory now wearing the same outfits that they wore before they were killed by the originals the first time and were now walking up Him "we delivered all of those stupid knock off's now what" Blade said "hmm I don't know Dick could you suggest something?" Him asked "yeah why don't you go and check if the machines are working properly...and what happened to the Boomer one of you?" Professor Dick asked. The clones just shrugged "ah he'll turn up sooner or later" Blade said in an uncaring tone "and since when do I take orders from a green skinned freak like you" Blade finished, he got his answer as Professor Dick punched him in the face, giving him a black eye.

Even though Professor Dick was the size of an average man he was now twice as strong then he was when he mutated into a giant, so now he was stronger than any of the clones "that's why" he replied this shocked the clones and even surprised Him. Professor Dick then turned to the other clones "now like I said go check if the machines are working properly" he ordered and in less than a second the clones zipped off, Him put a claw on Professor Dick's shoulder "we are going to make a great team" he said getting and evil grin from Professor Dick.

all i can say is please review and enjoy


	17. Chapter 17

With Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Bubbles

The four super powered kids arrived home to find Buttercup and Blossom on the couch watching TV, "oh hey guys, where have you...what the heck!" Blossom exclaimed as she saw that they looked beaten up and Boomer was holding another Boomer who was unconscious in his hands. "We'll explain later, right now we need to find a place to put him where he can't escape" Brick said "I know, follow me" Blossom said and she led them to the professor's lab.

When they entered she led them to a machine that looked like a cross between a desk fan and a satellite-dish, Blossom floated over to the machine "okay put him there on the floor and stand back" she ordered, Boomer dropped Blake onto the floor and moved back as Blossom turned on the machine and it fired an orange laser at Blake. The laser completely engulfed Blake and made him rise up into the air until it stopped, Blossom then turned to Brick "okay so start explaining" she said and Brick told Blossom and Buttercup what had happened, when he had finished Blake began to groan.

With Blake

As he started to wake up and his eyes fully adjusted he noticed that he was in a white room filled with scientific stuff and that he was floating in the air with an orange aura around him "hey were am I" he said as he tried to get out of the orange aura, but he couldn't all he could move was his arms and legs. "You can try all you want but you'll never get out of that containment ray" a voice just like his said, he turned around and saw the originals all standing in front of him with their arms crossed in front of them and large smirks on their faces.

When Blake saw this he gulped "what you going to do to me" he asked in a scared tone "we just want to ask you a few questions" Buttercup replied "okay what are they" Blake asked "first off why were you crying and said sorry before you knocked me out" Boomer asked who now had his beanie back on.

Blake took a deep breath and exhaled "I was apologising for knocking you out" Blake started "and I'm also sorry about every bad thing I've done in the past" "alright we forgive you" Boomer said surprising everyone "why are you accepting his apology it's his fault that you're completely bald!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Boomer looked towards Buttercup "yes I know that and he apologised for that so I forgive him, now what do you know about the knock off's" Boomer asked "I can be completely honest with you when I say I don't know" Blake replied "so you don't know a thing about them?" Brick asked "the only thing I know is that this body was once a knock offs body and that heaps of knock offs are being sold around the world" Blake said.

"Well I think that's all the information we're gonna get from him" Butch said "so what are you going to do to me" Blake asked "well Buttercup suggested a heap of things" Blossom said "most of them torture related" Bubbles added "but we've come to the decision to just pour Antidote X on you and for good measure make you drink a cup of it" Boomer said "that's it?" Blake asked surprising everyone.

"What do you mean 'that's it'" Buttercup asked "well I thought you'd cut my arms or legs off or gouge my eyes out" Blake said 'he's seriously been corrupted by those clones' everyone thought Boomer then flipped the switch of the containment ray off and Blake floated down on to the ground. As soon as Blake's feet touched the ground Blossom poured a container of Antidote X on top of him, as the Antidote X was poured on him a hissing sound could be heard coming from his forehead followed by black smoke everyone saw the black X on his forehead glow red and then started to fade until it was completely gone.

Everyone was now giving him weird looks "what was that?" Brick asked, Blake turned around and saw a mirror when he looked at it he saw that the black X on his forehead was gone "huh the Antidote X must have taken away Him's curse thing on me" Blake said as he rubbed his forehead. Boomer looked at Blake curiously "has Him done it to the others" he asked "yeah if we disobey him he'll do this thing with his eyes that that makes us feel like we're on fire and being stabbed repeatedly with red hot daggers while submerged in acid" Blake said making the other's shiver, Blossom then poured Antidote X into a cup and gave it to Blake who chugged it down.

When he finished he gave the cup back to Blossom "well I should leave now" Blake said and he began heading for the stairs Boomer looked towards the professor who had an unsure look on his face, before Boomer could say anything Buttercup grabbed Blake by the back of his shirt "let me escort you to the front door" she said and she zipped to the front door.

When the other saw this they immediately followed when they came to the front door they saw that Buttercup had her left arm extended "have a nice flight" she called out, when she turned around she saw that everyone had cross look's on their faces "Buttercup you're grounded for three days now go to your room" the professor said sternly.

Buttercup was shocked at this "what! why?" she asked "because you just threw Blake about two miles away" the professor said "uh encase you've forgotten he was a clone and he deserved that" Buttercup said "that may be but he said he was sorry and put up no resistance for his punishment" Boomer said, Buttercup just grumbled and floated up to her room and slammed the door shut "I just hope he had a decent soft landing" Boomer said with the others agreeing.

With Blake

After Buttercup had thrown him he had continued flying straight ahead and was now starting to descend, he closed his eyes shut and braced himself for impact. As he came down he landed on a trampoline in someone's backyard bounced forward and crashed through a window in the second story of the house.

He tumbled along the floor and stopped in front of someone when he looked up his eyes went wide, sitting in front of him was a girl who looked like a much thinner version of Bubbles "who are you" she asked Blake stood up and corrected himself "hi my names Blake and I'm sorry about breaking your window" he apologised "that's okay, my name's Betty" she said with a kind smile.

With the clones

The clones basically didn't care that Blake was gone or if he was even dead, all they cared about was getting revenge on Him for putting the stupid curse things on them "so what should we do" Bruce asked "we should do what Him and Dick say for a while until we get our chance to strike" Blade said with the other's nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile

After the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had finished dinner they when back to the lounge room to watch TV (except for Buttercup who had to go straight to her room), as they were all watching cartoon's a commercial came up "new from Dick Industries it's the interactive Dynamo and Dynamite toy" the announcer said as a Dynamo and Dynamite appeared on the screen they flew at each other resulting in an explosion "they sing" a CD was inserted in the back of a Dynamos head and it began playing the music "they dance" a Dynamite began to break dance "they fight" a Dynamo and Dynamite began to fight each other "they do it all so get them today while stocks last and you'll have a blast" the announcer finished with a Dynamo and Dynamite firing missiles at the screen causing an explosion.

"Oh yeah I forgot about those" Boomer said as he saw the Dynamo and Dynamite lying in the corner of the room still in their boxes "so what should we do with them" Brick asked, Bubbles walked over to the two boxes and opened the tops of the boxes.

She turned the two boxes upside down letting the toy robot fall out followed by two AA batteries each, the two toys were just slightly smaller than they were "cool" Butch said as he picked up the Dynamite toy.

Brick looked at Blossom "Do you think we should destroy them" he asked "why" Blossom replied "well because they were made by Professor Dick and Him" Brick explained "well they run on batteries so if they do do anything we can just take the batteries out" Blossom said "yeah I suppose you're right" Brick said before he was pelted by a barrage of foam missiles.

"Awesome!" Boomer and Butch said in union as they made the Dynamo and Dynamite toys fire their ammo at Brick, Blossom and Bubbles burst out laughing at this, the two toys began to vibrate before all of the foam missiles shot straight back into the holes they came out of "cool" they all said in union.

all I can say is please review


	18. Chapter 18

The next day

The clone's were sitting on the ground bored out of their brain's until Brazen stood up "that's it I'm going to go kill that stuck up red head Blossom" she said and she flew off the others looked at each other and nodded before they to flew off.

As the clones began heading towards the Powerpuff Girls house they passed over Pokey Oaks kindergarten and saw their targets playing with the kids "what the? I thought we killed them?" Brazen said "well apparently they survived" Blade said angrily "let's correct that" Bruce finished and they flew down.

The kids were all playing dodge ball and Buttercup and Molly had a ball each, they were now trying to find a target, they then threw their balls simultaneously. Just before the balls could hit Butch and Mike they disappeared "huh?" they said in union before they heard someone clear their throat.

Everyone looked up and saw five kids that looked a lot like the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys "mind if we play" the one that looked like Brick said as he popped the ball in his hands "oh yes may we play" the one that looked like Blossom said as she too popped the ball in her hands. Blossom scowled at the new arrivals "everyone in the school now!" Blossom shouted/ordered, all of the students then ran inside "aww you got rid of all of the targets" Blitz said in a disappointed tone "hey! leave them out of this" Buttercup said angrily "enough talk, let's just kill them" Brash said with the other clones nodding in agreement.

The clones glared at the originals before flying straight at them and hitting them hard enough to send them flying into the city and began flying after them with Boomer following behind them. When the clones arrived they saw the originals floating above the city, the clones then flew at the originals "where's Boomer?" Bubbles asked "worry about these guys first" Buttercup said and they began fighting their clone.

Butch vs. Bruce

Butch couldn't even land a kick as Bruce completely brutalised him, after Bruce had sent Butch crashing to the ground Butch slowly started to get up. As he did he looked at Bruce, he knew that he couldn't possibly beat him, yet so he did the only thing he could think of "okay, you win, I know when I'm beaten" he said with his head now hung down.

Bruce was stunned by this, his greatest opponent had just given up, then without another word he flew off to find Blitz, he found her about to make a finishing move on Buttercup when he called out to her...

Buttercup vs. Blitz

Blitz was completely mauling Buttercup, her punches and kicks were so fast that Buttercup wasn't even able to block, then with one final punch Buttercup was knocked out cold, Blitz was just about to finish Buttercup when she heard Bruce call out to her "Blitz, leave her you can get her next time" he called out.

Blitz looked up at Bruce in confusion "why?" she called out "because I said so" Bruce said Blitz grumbled as she gave Buttercup one more kick to the side before flying up to her brother and they began heading towards where Brazen was.

Brick vs. Blade

Brick and Blade were perfectly even in their fight, but soon their fight was taking its toll on them and they were starting to slow and get sluggish. Soon the two were panting from exhaustion Blade looked up at Brick "let's call this fight a draw" he said Brick nodded in agreement, Blade then flew off towards Brash.

Bubbles and Boomer vs. Brash

About as soon as Bubbles and Brash started fighting Boomer had arrived and had decided to help Bubbles beat Brash, Brash had turned two giant pieces of rock that she had torn out of the ground into a shield and lance, and she was now trying to stab Boomer and Bubbles with her lance. Brash growled "will you two just stay still so that I can skewer you" she said, she then flew at Bubbles and was about to stab her in the stomach when Boomer rammed into Bubbles' side knocking her out of the way and getting stabbed.

Even though Boomer's body was like rubber now sharp objects could still penetrate his skin which Brash's stone lance had done, unfortunately Brash's stone lance had gone straight through the joint between Boomer shoulder and left arm and as the lance went through his arm it made the hole bigger and bigger until his left arm fell off. Boomer screamed so loud in pure agony that all of the windows in the shops and buildings in the street he was fighting in shattered, Boomer was then hit on the head with Brash's stone lance and was sent spiralling to the ground.

Bubbles screamed as she saw Boomer slam head first into the ground, Brash smirked at this and looked at Bubbles "you're next" she said Bubbles screamed at this and shot straight towards Brash, Brash put her shield up to protect herself while she pointed her lance at Bubbles. Bubbles saw this and dodged a jab and knocked the lance out of Brash's hand before shattering her shield with one punch and then gave Brash the biggest beat down of her life, and ended it with a full force body slam that caused a mini earthquake.

Bubbles then got off of Brash and ran over to Boomer who was close by, when she reached him she had tears in her eyes "Boomer! Boomer! Say something, please" she said as she shook him, he soon began to groan and sat up. The first thing he felt and saw was Bubbles who was hugging him while crying, Boomer then gently rubbed her back "it's okay Bubbles" he said gently "b-but YOUR ARM!" she sobbed out Boomer looked and saw that his arm was gone he smiled and hugged her tighter "a small price to pay" he said and kissed her cheek.

He decided to change the subject "so what happened to Brash" he asked Bubbles sniffed "she's over...there?" she said trailing off, Brash was gone "that...bitch must have escaped" Bubbles said angrily, "come on let's go see if the others...huh?" Boomer looked at the place where his arm used to be and within seconds his arm had been completely regenerated "well that's interesting" he said as he looked at his new arm in astonishment "I can regenerate myself" "let's go see if the others need help" Bubbles said Boomer nodded in agreement and they flew off.

With Blade

While Bubbles was busy crying over Boomer he had quickly zipped down and grabbed Brash without them even knowing, he was now heading towards where Brazen and Blossom were.

Blossom vs. Brazen

Brazen was making different object's with her ice powers and using them as weapons against Blossom who was now battered bruised and bleeding, Brazen had now made two ice-machete and was now walking towards Blossom. As Brazen walked towards Blossom an evil smile came to her face "see these two machetes, I'm gonna carve your eyes out with them" she said, Blossom got a look of fear on her face as Brazen got closer and closer.

When Brazen was about two feet from Blossom she was kicked hard in her left cheek and was sent flying into a building that collapsed on top of her. When she burst out of the rubble she saw Blossom hugging Boomer, Brazen then flew straight towards them

With Blossom

Just before Brazen could cut her eyes out Boomer basically came out of nowhere and kicked Brazen in the side of her head and sent her crashing into a building Boomer then turned to Blossom are "you okay" he asked "for the most part yes, thank you so much" Blossom said and she hugged him, she had realised that she had been extremely close to being blind for good.

Brazen then arrived furious "I'm going to kill you three" she said angrily, but before she could move Boomer's right arm extended towards her and wrapped around her neck tightly "let me go chrome dome" she said making Boomer tighten his grip and slam her to the ground he then rose her up into the air and spun her around in circles making her crash into the surrounding buildings before slamming her straight to the ground, knocking her out.

Boomer then unwrapped his arm from around Brazen's neck making her spin around and retracted his arm until it was back to normal, Boomer, Bubbles and Blossom began to power up an energy attack when Brazen disappeared in a green blur. They then looked up and saw the clones floating down towards them Blade glared at them "this fight's over for now" Blade said and then he and the other clones began heading back toward Dick Industries. A few seconds after they left Brick and Butch, who was carrying Buttercup, arrived, after a quick discussion Butch took Buttercup to the hospital while the others went back to Kindergarten.

At the hospital

After getting a quick examination by a doctor he said that Buttercup and Butch would be perfectly fine except they'll have major bruising over most of their bodies from the fight they had.

With the others

They had arrived back at kindergarten just as it ended, they grabbed their bags as well as Buttercup's and Butch's bag's and they started heading back home. When they got back home they told the professor what had happened and especially what had happened to Boomer.

The professor now had a curious look on his face "Boomer" the professor started "yes professor" Boomer replied "is it okay if I take a blood or skin sample to examine" he asked "sure" Boomer replied, Boomer then formed a blue beam around his hand and brought it straight down on his left arm slicing through it like a hot knife through butter. Everyone gasped at that "here you go" Boomer said as he handed his arm to the professor and he regenerated a new one "uh thanks" the professor said and he began heading back to his still shocked at what Boomer had done.

Later

The kids were now getting ready for bed, the girls were now brushing their teeth "I still don't see why I got in trouble, he was a stupid clone" Buttercup complained "yes but he apologised" Blossom said "so what a simple apology can't cover what he's done in the past, we should have destroyed him when we had the chance" Buttercup said angrily "well going by that logic why don't you just go and kill the boy's because of what they've done in the past" Blossom said calmly, Buttercup paused at this and continued brushing her teeth in silence.

With the boys

The boy's were also brushing their teeth but were talking about Him, the clones, and the knock offs "so what do you think Him's next plan is?" Brick asked his brothers "well it definitely has something to do with the knock offs" Boomer said "maybe Him's gonna turn them all into his slaves" Butch suggested "you mean like the X that was on Blake's forehead" Boomer asked "exactly" Butch replied "nah I don't think so" Brick said with a thoughtful look. "Why not?" Butch and Boomer asked in union "well I mean think about it, if they all turned on him he'd be killed in seconds" Brick explained Boomer and Butch nodded in agreement "but why did he bring the Clones back?" Butch asked "I guess because they've been the only villains who have been able to beat us in the past" Brick said "that's the same reason we were brought back to life" Butch said with his brothers nodding in agreement.

Boomer started to get a sad look on his face "do you guy's regret everything we've done to the girls in the past" he asked, Brick and Butch just got sad looks on their faces and nodded "let's just forget the past and look forward to the future" Brick said making his brothers smile and nod and continued brushing their teeth. After brushing they all went to spit at the same time and banged their heads together "ow" Butch said "god that hurt" Brick said "man we're stupid" Boomer said as they rubbed their heads.

well all i can say is please Review, thanks


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously:** _After brushing they all went to spit at the same time and banged their heads together "ow" Butch said "god that hurt" Brick said "man we're stupid" Boomer said as they rubbed their heads._

2 hours later

All of the kid's were now sound asleep, each having peaceful happy dreams, as the boys slept the room suddenly went a sinister shade of red, and a spiral of smoke began to form, it turned into a cloud that evaporated to reveal Him. Him began looking at the three little boys who were now sound asleep "oh my three sweet little sons, how could you have betrayed me and joined the Powerpuff Girls, well this will change everything" he said as he held three droppers in his claws.

He walked over to Brick and squeezed a dropper that had a red liquid in it making three drops come out and land on Brick's forehead, which instantly absorbed into his skin, Him then turned to Butch "now for the psycho" he said and walked over to him.

Once Him was standing in front of Butch he got one dropper that had a dark green liquid in it and squeezed it making three drops liquid come out and land on his forehead, which, like Brick, was instantly absorbed into his skin.

Him then turned to Boomer "and now for lover boy" he said as he walked over to him and once he was standing in front of Boomer he grabbed another dropper that had a dark blue liquid in it and squeezed it making three drops come out and land on his forehead and like his brothers it was absorbed into his skin

Him got an evil look on his face as he turned into a mist and slipped under their door, the mist travelled into the girls room and reformed back into Him, Him then pulled one more dropper out of his vest that had a clear blue liquid in it and squeezed it making three drops come out and land in Bubbles' mouth, Him then became engulfed in a cloud of smoke and when it evaporated he was gone.

The next morning

Sara had now called everyone down for breakfast as usual Bubbles was the first of the kids to come down, but this morning something was different about her, as soon as Bubbles saw the food she literally dove into it. By the time the other's had arrived she had finish everything and was lying on the table with her now much larger belly sticking up in the air "what just happened" Blossom asked "apparently she was hungrier than usual" Sara said she then noticed that Butch was constantly flexing his leg "uh Butch are you okay" she asked "yeah, why do you ask" he said "oh it's just that you're constantly flexing your legs" she said.

Butch looked down and shrugged before he walked over to the table and sat down in his chair as the others sat down on their chairs as well, Sara began to make more breakfast for everyone and told Bubbles to go get cleaned up and get ready for school.

As they were heading towards Kindergarten Buttercup couldn't help but notice that Butch was constantly twitching and gave him a concerned look "somethings different about him" she thought as they continued heading for Kindergarten.

When they arrived they were about to enter when they heard munching they turned around and saw Bubbles holding a two very large bags filled with jam doughnuts "Bubbles where did you get those" Blossom asked "doughnut truck" she replied as she shoved two doughnuts into her mouth, everyone gave each other a worried look before they entered the classroom.

When they entered they all went over to their table and sat down except for Boomer who just looked at his seat in confusion "um Boomer could you please sit down" Miss Keane asked Boomer then looked at her and then his seat before he lunged onto his seat and was now lying on it. Everyone laughed at this and Bubbles who was sitting next to him picked him up and placed him properly in his seat "are you okay Boomer?" she asked he just nodded.

Miss Keane began passing paper's out that had some math questions on them "okay class as soon as your done put your papers on my desk, you may begin" she said and she began writing some stuff on the board. As Bubbles was writing she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned and looked at Boomer "yes Boomer?" she asked "um what the answer to this" he asked Bubbles gave him a very worried look "um Boomer that's where you write your name" she replied "oh...how do I spell that again" he asked making Bubbles' eyes go wide, she decided to help him for now and see what was wrong with him later.

Later when the bell rang for recess all of the kids stampeded out the door once everyone was outside Bubbles pulled her sisters over to the side "girls I think something's wrong with Boomer" she said "what do you mean" Blossom asked "he didn't know how to spell his name" Bubbles replied "yeah now that you mention it I did see him having trouble with those math questions" Blossom replied "and I think that there's something wrong with Butch as well" Buttercup said as she pointed at Butch.

Butch's right eye was looking up and his left eye was looking down as hopped from one foot to the other with his tongue hanging out saying 'Dodge Ball' repeatedly and everyone began playing dodge ball "well at least Brick's acting normal" Blossom said "for now" Buttercup added before they went over to play dodge ball as well.

After everyone came back in from recess Miss Keane told everyone that it was drawing time and that they now had to draw something that was special to them:

Blossom drew a picture of Brick

Buttercup drew a picture of her beating up a monster

Bubbles drew a picture of a cake and ate it

Boomer drew a picture of Bubbles

And as Brick happily drew a picture of him and Blossom he heard something he never wanted to hear again 'this is your chance, destroy them' the second he heard that he snapped his red crayon in half and when he looked down at his drawing his eyes went wide he had unknowingly drawn himself on top of Blossom stabbing her. Brick quickly flipped the paper over and drew a red flower.

For the rest of the day Brick kept hearing the voices 'this is your chance, destroy them' and even some new ones 'they killed you', 'they'll do it again', 'you want revenge' ect Brick felt like he was going to go insane. During art time Brick was painting a picture of Blossom this time, when he finished he suddenly got images of Blossom with her eyes gouged out and stab wounds all over her body, he then grabbed the red paint brush and was about to paint what he saw in his image when his canvas shook violently with loud thuds.

He looked on the other side and saw something that made him completely forget about killing the Powerpuff Girls, Boomer had painted his face blue and had smashed his face into the piece of paper that was on his canvas repeatedly making face imprints on it. Brick burst out laughing at this getting everyone's attention, when everyone saw Boomer and his 'painting' they to burst out laughing as well, even Miss Keane giggled before telling Boomer to wash his face.

As everyone was going back to their canvases Blossom saw Brick's and smiled before kissing him on the cheek, Brick went about as red as his eyes and for the rest of the day the voices stopped, much to Brick's relief.

Later

After Kindergarten the six super powered kids flew home, when they arrived they noticed that Bubbles was gone "huh? where did she go" Blossom asked Brick looked and saw a note on her back he then took it off and read it:

Guys gone out to lunch be back when full

Love Bubbles

"hopefully she'll be able to fit through the door when she comes back" Blossom said making everyone laugh "okay you two" Blossom started pointing at Boomer and Butch "come with me" she said and she led them to the professors lab. When they arrived they saw the professor turn around in his chair "ah kids your home, so how was school" he asked "it was good but we have a problem" she said "what kind of problem" he asked.

Blossom moved to the side to show that Butch was constantly flexing his legs and Boomer had a confused look on his face "well then bring them down here and I'll have a look" he said Boomer and Butch then floated down the stairs towards the professor. After an examination he concluded that a weird chemical of some kind had fused to their brain's thus making them act the way they are now.

"So do you think you can fix them" Blossom asked "I'll see what I can do...I'd better do one for Brick just encase" the professor said with Blossom and Buttercup nodding in agreement.

Later

Everyone had now gone to bed except for the professor who still hadn't made a cure yet for the Rowdyruff Boys, but he was trying.

Meanwhile

In the Rowdyruff Boys room the three boys were now sound asleep except Butch was snoring like a dump truck while constantly twitching, Boomer was kissing his pillow, and Brick was sitting up in his bed with his eyes closed, Brick then floated out of his bed and out of his and his brothers room soundlessly, it was like he was in a trance. He then floated down to the kitchen and floated over to the draws he opened the second one and pulled out a large cutting knife; he then turned around and floated back up stairs towards the girl's room.

Brick was now floating in front of the girl's door he silently opened the door and entered, he was now floating next to Blossom with the knife raised high above his head and he brought it down just before the knife could pierce through the blanket Brick snapped out of his trance and stopped a millimetre from it. Brick was now almost petrified he had nearly killed his friend, he then slowly backed away as the voices were basically screaming "kill her, you know you want to" Brick then began to silently cry and he flew out of the girl's room and back into his.

Brick began packing things into his school bag, which he had emptied, once his bag was almost full he flew down to the kitchen filled the rest of his bag with food and other things, he then wrote a note and left it on the bench, and he flew to the front door he quietly opened it and floated outside before silently closing the door and he flew off crying.

all i can say is please review


	20. Chapter 20

_**Previously:** Brick began packing things into his school bag, which he had emptied, once his bag was almost full he flew down to the kitchen filled the rest of his bag with food and other things, he then wrote a note and left it on the bench, and he flew to the front door he quietly opened it and floated outside before silently closing the door and he flew off crying._

The next morning

Sara came downstairs to start making breakfast for everybody, once she had everything out she noticed a piece of paper on the bench and she read it:

Dear everyone

I have decided to leave, the voices have come back again and last night I woke up to find myself about to stab Blossom with a knife, I think it would be best for the girls if I left for good, please don't come looking for me.

From Brick

Sara looked at the note in shock; the professor had told her once that Brick had voices in his head telling him to destroy the girls she decided to wait until everyone was up to tell them

With Brick

Brick was now sleeping on the ground in the forest luckily he had brought a blanket with him to keep him warm and he had used his back pack as a pillow, he was woken up by something shaking him. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw a shadowy figure, when he could see properly his eyes went wide "Buster?" he said in surprise Buster looked just as surprised as him are you the original Brick?" Buster asked, knowing that he was talking about the knock offs he nodded.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself" a familiar voice said, Brick turned and saw Bunny with a concerned look on her face, he then looked down "I'm having some real problems" "what kind of problems?" Bunny asked, Brick then looked up and told them what had happened. When Brick had finished Bunny and Buster were in shock "so you see that's why I left" Brick said "you don't suppose that Him is behind the voices this time do you?" Buster asked, Brick went silent at this. Brick began to get furious "HIIIIIIM" Brick screamed and he flew off as fast as he could to Dick Industries with Buster and Bunny following close behind him.

With Him

Him and Professor Dick were going over sales "hmm at this rate every house in the world will have at least three of those things" Professor Dick said with Him nodding in agreement "but I can't help but notice that every knock off has a black X on their arms like on those clones foreheads" Professor Dick said. Him got an evil look on his face "well I guess it's time to let you in on a secret, I was going to use all of the knock offs as my slaves to take over the world" Him said evilly "bad idea" Professor Dick said "and why is it a **bad** idea" Him asked "they could all turn on you for trying to control them" Professor Dick said casually.

Him got an angry look on his face, before he could curse something smashed through the window and pinned him up against the wall, he looked down and saw a pair of red eye glaring at him "get the voices out of my head right now" Brick said in a deadly tone. Him got an innocent look on his face "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" he said Brick went from pinning to strangling "yes you do and you also made Butch act like a psycho and Boomer a blithering idiot, so if you don't give me the cures now I'll tear your head off" Brick threatened.

Him just got a board on his face, his left claw began to glow red and he tapped the side of Brick's head "there the voices are gone" and in a puff of smoke three vial's appeared in the same claw, one had a dark green liquid in it, the other had a dark blue liquid in it, and the last one had a clear blue liquid in it "here this'll cure Boomer, this one I'll cure Butch and this last one will fix Bubbles" he said.

Brick took the vial's and gave Him a questioning look as he let go "what did you do to Bubbles" he asked "well I'm sure you've noticed that Bubbles appetite has increased a lot has it not" Him asked with Brick nodding "well about..." he looked at the clock on the wall "now her appetite has gone into maximum overdrive" Him said casually as Brick let him go.

"What does that mean?" Bunny asked "it means that the only thing she's thinking about is food and is now probably eating uncontrollably" Him said with an evil smile, Brick glared at Him and socked him in the jaw knocking him to the ground. When he looked back up he saw that Brick and the other two were gone, his eyes narrowed "I'm going to kill him" he said angrily but not in his demon voice.

Meanwhile

Blossom had been in tears when she heard the note that Brick left and was also shocked that he almost killed her last night, right now she was watching TV with Buttercup and Boomer "uh does anyone know where Butch and Bubbles are" Buttercup asked, before ether Blossom or Boomer could answer they heard thuds coming down the stairs followed by laughing they looked and saw Butch doing back flips until he stopped right in front of them, the second they saw Butch their eye's went wide. Butch's craziness had gone to new levels, he was now wearing one of Buttercup's dresses and had makeup on that made him look like Buttercup did when Mask Scara put makeup on her (except for the dot that was on her cheek) he then batted his eyelashes at them "what do ya say hot or not, or does this dress make me look fat" he said and he batted his eyelashes again Boomer, Blossom and Buttercup began laughing their heads off at this.

After doing a few poses, Butch then flew back up stairs to wipe the makeup off and came back down in Buttercups bikini "what can I say I've always wanted to be a swimsuit model" he said and acted like he was flipping his hair. Blossom Boomer and Buttercup were now in hysterics Butch then flew back upstairs again and came back down in normal clothes, he saw Boomer, Blossom, and Buttercup rolling around on the floor laughing "alright then" he too got on the floor and started rolling around laughing.

Once they had calmed down enough the all heard very loud munching coming from the kitchen, curious they walked to the kitchen, when they entered their eyes almost popped out of their heads. Bubbles was eating almost anything that was part food. She poured nearly everything into her mouth; she even ate some cubes of solidified fat and drank 6 bottles of oil. "Sara's not going to be happy about this" Buttercup said as Bubbles continued eating.

"There goes breakfast" Blossom said

"Lunch" Buttercup said

"And dinner" Boomer said

"For the next week" Butch added

"I'm surprised that her belly hasn't exploded yet" Blossom said with a worried look on her face.

Boomer however was just staring in awe even though he was now extremely dumber since Him put the drops of liquid on his forehead, he was still enjoying seeing Bubbles' belly get bigger and bigger with each bite she took. "Don't worry she'll run out of food sooner or later" Buttercup said and they all headed back to the lounge room and continued watching TV.

* * *

please read and review


	21. Chapter 21

With Brick, Buster, and Bunny

The three super powered kids could now see Townsville in the distance as they flew over the sea 'I hope Blossom will still like me even after she found out that I tried to kill her...god she's beautiful why didn't I see it before grr I'm such an idiot' Brick thought to himself as Townsville got closer and closer. Soon they were zooming through Townsville, as they were they stopped when they saw a light blue object headed straight towards them "what the?" they said in union as a light blue blur shot past them making them spin like tops.

When they stopped they were extremely dizzy "what was that?" Bunny asked in a dazed voice "I have no idea" Buster said as he started to come out of his daze "let's go see" Brick said as he shook his daze off and they began heading in the direction the blur went. As they were flying around they saw a broken window to a restaurant when they looked in their eyes went wide they saw Bubbles grabbing food out of the baymarie and shoving it in her mouth.

Brick then took his backpack and opened it up, he quickly pulled out the vial with the clear blue liquid in it and took the cork off the top, he then turned to Bubbles "hey Bubbles" he said Bubbles turned around and saw a blurry figure standing in front of her. Brick then extended the arm that was holding the vial out towards her, without a second thought she snatched it out of his hand and drank it all in one gulp.

Bubbles blinked a few times and got a confused look on her face "huh how did I get here?" she asked looking around before her eyes landed on Brick "uh Brick why are we here" she asked "it's a long story, I'll tell you when we get back home" he said, he then zipped up his back pack and put it on his back. He then turned to Buster and Bunny "okay let's go home" he said "Bunny! Buster!" Bubbles exclaimed as she charged towards them, before they had a chance to escape Bubbles embraced them both in a huge soft hug while swinging them back and forth.

Brick then walked up to them "uh Bubbles Boomer's in trouble back at home" he said, as soon as Bubbles heard that she let go of Bunny and Buster and shot towards home, Brick then grabbed Buster and Bunny by the arm and began following Bubbles.

With Bubbles

She had now arrived home and burst through the front door scaring Blossom and Buttercup "where's Boomer! Is he alright" she asked Blossom and Buttercup gave her confused looks "Bubbles what are you-" at that moment Brick arrived while holding Buster and Bunny by the arm. He looked at Bubbles with a questioning look "how can you be so big and quick anyway I lied about Boomer being in trouble BOOMER, BUTCH GET HERE NOW" Brick shouted and within seconds Boomer and Butch were in front of him.

Before they could say anything he shoved the two vials into their mouths and they swallowed the liquid inside, he then took the two empty vials out of their mouth's and they shook their heads "huh? What happened?" Butch asked "why does my head hurt" Boomer asked "long story short Him did something to us that made, the voices in my head come back, Boomer get extremely dumb, Butch acting like a psycho, and Bubbles' appetite go into maximum overdrive" Brick explained. Butch Boomer and Bubbles' eyes narrowed at this "that rotten scum pile" Butch said angrily "I'm going to kill him" Boomer said angrily, Brick just ignored their threats and turned to Blossom who was still in shock from Brick's arrival when she thought she'd never see him again.

Brick walked up to Blossom with a worried look on her face "Blossom are you okay" he asked Blossom then lunged at Brick and wrapped her arms and legs around him and smashed her lips with his, the only thing Brick could do was stand there and enjoy the kiss. Boomer, Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles, Bunny and Buster all got small smirks on their faces at this; Buttercup then walked over to Butch and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Butch turned to her with a questioning look "what? that's it? just a peck?" Butch asked "fine close your eyes" Buttercup said Butch then closed his eyes he was expecting a kiss but instead he was kicked in the crotch and fell to the ground. As he was lying on the ground in pain he saw Buttercup standing over him, she then reached down grabbed his head and kissed him hard on the lips.

When she stopped she looked down at him "the reason I kicked you in the crotch was to make sure your hand didn't go anywhere inappropriate" she said and she left the room making everyone laugh. Blossom had now stopped kissing Brick before she could ask him anything he had gone down to the professor's lab to tell him that he had given the cure to Butch, Boomer and Bubbles, when he exited the lab he saw Blossom waiting.

Blossom was now giving Brick a serious look "Brick next time you have a problem or anything like that don't run away just tell us and we'll help you" she said, Brick began to tear up at this "but Blossom I almost killed you" he said as tears began flooding down his eyes.

Blossom saw this and embraced him in a hug while gently rubbing his back "Brick I don't care about what you did the only thing I care about is you" she said "really?" he asked "yes but the most important thing is that your okay now" she said with a smile "you're the best Blossom" he said before he let go of her and they began heading back towards the living room.

In the living room

Butch was red in the face from embarrassment he had found out that while he was acting super crazy thanks to Him he had dressed up as a girl, Boomer had found out that he was so dumb that he forgot how to write his name, and Bubbles had just realised how big she had gotten, she now took up almost two seats on the couch.

When Brick and Blossom entered the room they saw a red faced Butch, a smirking Buttercup and Buster and Bunny laughing their heads off while all sitting on the floor while Bubbles and Boomer sat on the couch also laughing, Blossom gave Bubbles a slight disapproving look, but it went unnoticed, and they were watching TV.

As they were watching Teen Titans the ad for the Dynamo and Dynamite toy came on "that reminds me we need to get those design plans back" Bubbles said the others nodded and they decided to leave once the show was over.

Meanwhile

At Dick Industries the knock off Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were still coming off the assembly line only at a much slower pace, Him and Professor Dick were checking the machines for any problems, while the clones just sat on the floor leaning against the wall "I'm so bored" Bruce said almost tearing his hair out "and I'm sick of being a delivery boy" Blade said with a scowl and he punched the ground making a small round hole.

Before the clones could say anything else the doors burst open and the originals as well as Bunny and Buster entered "alright Professor Dick hand over the design plans to the Dynamo" Blossom ordered, Professor Dick just shrugged and pulled out a large rolled up piece of paper out of his lab coat and handed it to her "here's the design plan's, you happy now" he asked "not until you stop those machines right now" Blossom demanded "and why should I, I'm not doing anything wrong I'm just making the world a better place while making a fortune in the process" Professor Dick said, the 8 kids just glared at him the clones who had bored look's on their faces and Him.

Just as they were about to leave Blade called out "wait!" they stopped and looked at him "before you leave I want to know, have you killed Blake" Blade asked Boomer stepped forward "yes I killed him" he said with a smirk "I tore him to bits and then blasted them to ashes" he finished. Blade just gave Boomer a casual look "that's fine he was turning into a sissy anyway, better you killed him than us" Blade finished, this shocked the originals, Buster and Bunny, then without another word they flew off.

As the originals and Buster and Bunny flew home Buttercup began questioning Boomer "why did you lie about Blake being dead" she asked "well if they knew he was alive then they would go searching for him and would start causing all kinds of destruction" Boomer explained, the others understood and were also surprised that Boomer actually thought of that.

2 days later

During the past 2 days Buster and Bunny had decided to stay in Townsville because thanks to the knock offs the world was a lot safer now and during the past 2 days Miss Keane had surprisingly adopted Buster as her son and Bunny had moved in with the girls to live as sister's for good.

It was now Saturday and the kids decided to patrol the city for a while seeing as how they had nothing better to do, Brick and Blossom patrolled the East side of town Butch and Buttercup patrolled the South side of town, Buster and Bunny patrolled the West side of town and Bubbles and Boomer were supposed to be patrolled the North side of town but they had other idea's...

With Brick and Blossom

As Brick and Blossom flew around the city they heard a roar followed by an explosion, they looked around and saw a giant 7 eyed squid attacking the city "finally" they said in union and they began attacking the squid, they were soon joined by Buttercup, Butch, Buster and Bunny.

With Bubbles and Boomer

The two of them were cuddled up together under a big tree in Townsville Park, Boomer was enjoying the warmth and softness of Bubbles' fat and Bubbles was just enjoying having Boomer by her side, but was fighting the urge to get something to eat not wanting to ruin the moment but as luck would have it her stomach did it for her. Bubbles' stomach roared loudly making Boomers eyes snap open "I'm sorry" Bubbles said meekly, Boomer just smiled "let's go get some lunch" he said with Bubbles nodding in agreement and the two flew off to the closest all you can eat buffet.

With the others

The squid was now almost beaten "one more hit and he beaten" Blossom said "did someone say deep fried calamari" Butch said before he zapped the squid with his laser eyes, frying it. The six super powered kids grabbed the giant squid and tossed it straight towards Monster Island "hopefully they'll get a decent lunch out of that squid" Bunny said and they all burst out laughing "speaking of lunch lets go home I'm starving" Buttercup said with the others agreeing and they flew back home to their homes for lunch.

With Bubbles and Boomer

Because they were the towns super heroes and they were so adorable the Powerpuff Girls and now the Rowdyruff Boys got to have anything they wanted for free in Townsville, Bubbles took full advantage of this by ordering nearly everything on the menu in every restaurant or fast food place she visited.

Bubbles was now on her fifth plate of food while Boomer had just finished his second "man that was good" Boomer said as he wiped his mouth Bubbles looked up from her food and smiled at him "so you're full already?" she asked Boomer nodded "but I'm sure you can eat way more food" Boomer said getting a nod from Bubbles before she went up and got more food.

1 hour later

Bubbles was finally full, surprisingly about half of the food she ate had already turned to fat and had spread around her body, after she wiped her mouth clean she hauled herself up and she and Boomer decided to go back to the park for a while.

Townsville Park

They had arrived back at the park and were now under the same tree they were under before only this time Boomer was leaning against the tree while Bubbles rested her head in his lap while he gently stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her massive belly with the other. After a while Bubbles fell asleep, as she was sleeping Boomer couldn't help but gaze at her beautiful chunky face, he then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips "you're so beautiful" he said quietly and he continued stroking her hair.

Meanwhile

After having lunch Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, and Butch had lunch they all sat down on the couch and began watching TV, they had a feeling that Bubbles and Boomer had gone to a restaurant or something for lunch.

Later

Boomer and Bubbles were still in the park and Bubbles was still asleep on Boomer's lap, Boomer looked up from Bubbles face and saw on a large clock that it was now about 6:00, "I guess we should be heading home now" Boomer said quietly he then gently picked up Bubbles and flew home.

Meanwhile

Him and Professor Dick had decided that tomorrow they would have the clones seek out and destroy original Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boy's "well Dick, seeing as how you're incredibly smart what should we do to the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys corpses once the clone finish killing them" Him asked "let's nail them to the wall's in a crucifix position" Professor Dick replied "wow, that's evil even by my standards" Him said before he and Professor Dick burst out laughing evilly.

* * *

please read and review


	22. Chapter 22

The next day

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were just sitting in the living room when the hot line rang, Brick was the first to answer it, "yeah what's wrong" he asked "Brick you your brothers and the girls need to stop destroying Townsville" the Mayor said, Brick sighed at this and hung up "come on guys it's the clones and this time we're gonna kill them" Brick said they nodded and began flying towards Townsville.

Townsville

The clones, where destroying the city while Him and Professor Dick stood on top of a building where they could see all of the clones "ah here they come" Professor Dick said as six different coloured streaks began approaching Townsville.

With the Clones

The clones were destroying everything in their paths "geez what is taking them so long" Blitz said as she blasted several trucks and cars. Before the clones could do anymore damage they all heard a familiar voice "stop right there" they all looked up and saw the originals floating down towards them.

The clones stopped any kind of destruction they were doing and floated over to the originals "it's about time you showed up" Brash said in an annoyed tone "oh blow it out of your ear bitch" Brick said Brash was just about to kill Brick when Blade stuck his arm out in front of her "fork tongue's mine" he said "fine I guess I'll just have to settle for the fat sack of crap" Brash said as she smirked evilly at Bubbles.

Buttercup scowled more than normal "this is where it ends, for good" she said "oh you think so huh? Well the only thing that ends here is your lives" Blitz said "enough talk let's fight" Brick said "mind if we help" another familiar voice said they looked up and saw Bunny and Buster floating down towards them. The originals smiled at this "okay Buster you're with me Bunny you're with Blossom now...let's rumble" Brick said and they all flew at each other.

Buttercup vs. Blitz

Buttercup had been training vigorously in her spare time just for this fight and so far Blitz hadn't even been able land a punch on Buttercup, Buttercup and Blitz were now on the ground glaring at each other, but Blitz seemed to be a bit wavy on her legs. Buttercup's left hand began to glow bright green and she reared it back "THIS TIME YOU WONT COME BACK!" Buttercup screamed and she fired a massive green blast of energy that completely engulfed Blitz, disintegrating her, and kept traveling until Buttercup raised the hand that the blast was coming out of up causing the beam to curve up...

With Professor Dick and Him

As they were watching the fights they failed to notice Buttercup's fight and that a massive green beam of energy had curved up and was now headed straight towards them, by the time they saw it, it was too late the blast completely engulfed both of them and, like Blitz, they were both disintegrated.

Back with Buttercup

Buttercup had a smirk on her face "now that Him's gone those clones will _never_ come back and it's a bonus that Professor Dick's gone as well so no more knock off's...I'd better go help Butch" she said and she flew off.

Butch vs. Bruce

Butch was completely mauling Bruce barely giving him a chance to attack or defend himself, this continued until they heard a loud explosion followed by Bruce getting a searing pain on his forehead that made him scream and in the distance several other screams could be heard coming from the other clones. When the pain stopped he gave a sigh of relief that it was over, he then began rubbing his forehead, as he did he realised that the X on his forehead was gone, Butch however just gave the bloody and bruised Bruce a weird look before he shrugged and began attacking Bruce again.

Buttercup arrived to find Butch giving Bruce an axe kick to the head making him crash into the ground, Butch then flew straight down and stomped on Bruce's face, he then began jumping up and down on his face repeatedly. Butch then jumped off Bruce's face and just before Bruce could get up they both heard someone shout "cannon ball!" before Buttercup, who was curled into a ball slammed down on his stomach making him pass out.

When Buttercup got off she scowled "damn it, I was aiming for his crotch" she said making Butch laugh, when Butch finished he turned to Buttercup "come on let's kill him before he wakes up" Butch said as he aimed his hand at Bruce "couldn't agree with you more" Buttercup agreed as she aimed her hand at Bruce and they both blasted Bruce turning him to ashes. "Let's go see if the other's need help" Buttercup said, Butch nodded in agreement and they flew off.

Brick and Buster vs. Blade

Because it was 2 on 1 Blade was getting the living snot beaten out of him, he was now lying face down on the ground struggling to get up 'damn them there's no way I can beat them both' tears started to come to his eyes 'and that means I pretty much a goner' he thought to himself. Just as he got on his hands and knees Brick kicked him in the face sending him flying back and crashing into a building, a few seconds later Blade shot out of the building headed straight towards Brick and Buster.

Brick and Buster gave Blade a bored look as he headed straight towards them, they looked at each other and nodded before firing an energy blast each at Blade, Blade saw this and was about to dodge the two blasts when two green energy blasts began heading straight towards him and he was hit by all four energy blasts that turned him to ashes.

Brick and Buster looked up to see Butch and Buttercup floating down towards them "thanks" Brick said "don't mention it" Butch said "so I take it you beat your clone" Buster asked the two greens "yep and I even took out both Him and Professor Dick" Buttercup said proudly and told them what happened.

Blossom and Bunny vs. Brazen

Brazen was now on her last legs thanks to the combined efforts of Blossom and Bunny's duo attacks on her, she was covered in cuts, had a black eye, and her left arm was broken "you bitches" she said as she limped towards Blossom and Bunny who scowled at her. Blossom then turned to Bunny "let's just kill her" Blossom said "yes let's" Bunny agreed, they then flew at Brazen and gave her a double kick to the stomach making her cough out blood, they then turned around and gave her a double elbow to the face making her fall to the ground holding her face in pain.

Bunny turned to Blossom "seeing as how she's your clone I'll let you destroy her" she said "you're too kind" Blossom replied she then walked up to Brazen and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. Brazen removed her hand's from her face to see Blossom holding her by her shirt "adios" Blossom said she then threw Brazen straight up into the air and then blasted her turning her to ashes.

Boomer and Bubbles vs. Brash

Surprisingly Boomer and Bubbles were having some trouble trying to kill Brash, Boomer fired two energy blasts at Brash but she dodged them and flew at Bubbles, Bubbles saw Brash headed straight towards her with a shield in one hand and a lance in the other, both were made out of stone. Bubbles braced herself for the impact, but nothing came, "huh?" she said in a confused tone as she looked around "Bubbles above!" Boomer shouted Bubbles looked up and was hit straight in the face with Brash's shield.

Boomer gasped at this and flew towards Bubbles who was now free falling to the ground due to being knocked out by Brash's shield, just before he could reach her he was blasted in the side with an energy blast and sent crashing into a building. When he recovered he flew out of the building and saw Bubbles lying on her back on the ground with a large gash on her forehead but what shocked him the most was that Brash was flying straight down towards Bubbles with her stone lance out in front of her.

Before Boomer could even move Brash ploughed her lance right through Bubbles and into the ground, luckily Brash's aim was a little off so her lance missed her heart and but went through Bubbles' lung instead. Boomer slowly floated down to the ground still in shock at what had happened, when he was on the ground he zipped over to Bubbles, Brash had moved away and made a new lance as Boomer tore the lance out of the ground, freeing Bubbles.

Just as Brash was about to attack Boomer the other's arrived, the girls screamed and the boys looked on in shock "Blossom how bad is it" Brick asked "she's in really bad shape we need to get her to a hospital fast" Blossom said panicky. As this was happening Boomer was just looking at Bubbles in shock while a vicious storm of anger raged inside of him 'that bitch, she has hurt my Bubbles for the last time, she's mocked her about her weight, beaten her to a bloody pulp, but this, this time she's gone too far she will pay the ultimate price for what she has done to my Bubbles' Boomer thought angrily.

Blossom picked up Bubbles "I'll take her to the hospital" she said "right, while we dispose of the last clone" Brick said, just as Blossom was about to leave Boomer screamed with rage making everyone look at him. Boomer shot straight towards Brash with rage clearly planted on his face, he reared his right arm back and screamed "BRAAAASH!" Before firing a large and extremely powerful energy blast straight at Brash.

Brash put up her shield to block the attack, but Boomer's blast just went straight through it and hit her full force, disintegrating her, and caused an explosion that blew everyone back and made a massive crater. Boomer was now panting after using such a powerful attack, it had completely drained him of his energy, when the others saw the crater they gulped "uh guy's let's never tick Boomer off again" Brick said with the other's nodding in agreement.

* * *

Please read and review


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

It had been two days since the final defeat of the Clones and everything was now peaceful, Bubbles was lying peacefully on her bed in the hospital, Boomer was sitting next to her while gently stroking her hair, after Boomer had annihilated Brash, he, Blossom and Buttercup took Bubbles to the hospital while Brick and Butch went and told the professor and Sara what had happened.

As Boomer was stroking Bubbles' hair she groaned a bit before slowly opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was a blurry figure, once her eyes had fully adjusted she saw the happy and relieved face of Boomer.

Boomer wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug "Boomie how did I get here" she asked as she hugged him back, Boomer then told her what had happened, when he had finished Bubbles pulled the front of her gown forward and looked down to see that her midsection had been bandaged up. Bubbles then looked at Boomer and smiled "finally the clones and Him are gone for good" she said "yep and thanks to all of the knock offs the world is going to be a much safer place" Boomer said with a smile.

Bubbles looked Boomer straight in the eyes and kissed him on the lips; Boomer's eyes went wide at this before slowly closing and returned the kiss.

The End

* * *

And thus is the end of my sixth story, for those of you who have been wondering why Bubbles is fat is Because this and my other story Attack of the Clones are Bubbles weight gain fanfic's, also i realised that this story and my other story Attack of the Clones titles are close to Star Wars titles which might explain why my story Attack of the Clones has gotten so many views, but with that aside I'd like to thank everyone how both read and reviewed my story, so until my next one, see ya.

p.s. I've got a sequel to this story coming soon ^_^


End file.
